Breakdown
by Bethe
Summary: Can two hearts, separated by differing loyalties, finally be united? Or will continuing tragedies keep them separated forever? FINISHED!
1. Breakdown

Breakdown by Samantha airhead_1984@hotmail.com Rating: PG or PG13 for rape? Category: Rape Timeline: After IOTH, definitely Spoilers: IOTH maybe Keywords: JMPR, or is it? Summary: Can Miss Parker handle the loss of control experienced after a rape?  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters are property of NBC. I am not making any money off of this, that's why it's called fan fiction. Please do not sue me, seeing as I have absolutely no money.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first part of a series. I don't know how many will make the completed series, but they will each have a different name. Have fun!  
  
  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware The Centre  
  
Miss Parker paced back and forth as Broots typed on the keyboard with a frenzied pace. Parker had received a lead concerning Jarod's whereabouts. Broots was checking it out as she paced. Her mind willed him to go much faster. Jarod seemed so close, she could taste him.  
  
The chase had been going on for years. Parker wanted it to end. She had grown weary of the game of cat and mouse. All she wanted was to relax behind a desk and not stress about what her favorite antagonist was up to. Ever since her father died, Parker's heart just wasn't into the chase anymore.  
  
"W-we've got it, Miss Parker," whispered Broots. Parker stopped pacing. Broots just stared at her dumbly, so Parker responded with her trademark, "What!"  
  
Broots started visibly at the statement that was spat out like some bad milk.  
  
"H-he's here, in Delaware. Dover. Apparently, he's been pretending to be a c-criminal profiler." Miss Parker's ice blue eyes shot daggers into Broots' eyes as she ordered, "Stay here, Broots. Syd and I will go check this out." Parker put on her leather overcoat and started walking to the door. She stopped at the door frame and turned to face Broots. She arched an eyebrow before she added icily, "Oh, and Broots? Do something about that nasty speech impediment." Her eyebrow returned to its original place before she walked out the door, her heels clicking loudly on the hard floor. Broots shivered and muttered to himself, "She needs a vacation."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Dover, Delaware  
  
"Young?" Jarod turned around and faced who had addressed him.  
  
"I think this criminal likes the attention he gets from the media. Each killing is more and more spectacular in its execution. Pardon the pun. Also, the victims are gradually becoming high profile people. The son of a police commissioner, the daughter of a mayor. I have a hunch." Jarod looked around the room to see if they were interested. He continued, "I think the governor's children are next. Both of them."  
  
A couple of men thoughtfully considered what profiler Jarod Young had said. A few others discussed the idea amongst themselves. One scoffed, "Right! Why both? This killer does one and one only." Jarod smiled patiently before answering, "Media attention. Killing identical twins would get a lot of coverage." Gotcha, thought Jarod. He had been trying to get this guy. Now Jarod had his way out. No one would ever have suspected a police chief for a serial killer. But Jarod did. He knew he was right, and had just set the trap.  
  
The police chief was the one who had scoffed at Jarod's hunch. Jarod had asked the governor to be in on this from the beginning. His twin sons should be very appealing for a glory-seeking psychopath. All Jarod had to do was wait.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
24 Hours Later  
  
"Parker, there's an awful lot of police activity here. Maybe we shouldn't press the issue with Jarod," plead Sydney. As usual, it fell on deaf ears. The two had stayed in Dover for a day while tracking Jarod down. Part of Sydney didn't want Jarod to be brought back to the Centre. Another part of him didn't want to get involved with police.  
  
Apparently, something big had gone down at this scene. Police were everywhere. Miss Parker scanned the massive crowd with eyes like a hawk. Her eyes stopped their furious back and forth movement when she spotted him. Jarod looked like he was speaking to news reporters. Parker sighed in disgust. She would have to wait until he was fairly isolated before she could make her move.  
  
"Why do you feel so strongly about returning Jarod to the Centre?" asked a small voice inside her head. Had she not known any better, she might've thought it was her voice.  
  
"Mamma, get out of my head," Parker muttered to herself. Sometimes, she hated those voices. They were really beginning to resemble a conscience. In Parker's line of work, it was best not to have a conscience. If you grew a conscience, you were bound to wind up dead in a deserted alleyway somewhere.  
  
Parker's right hand began to tremble slightly. She rolled her eyes and shook the offending hand, rubbing it to try to get rid of the tremors that had suddenly appeared. Sydney took notice and asked, "Did you quit smoking again, Parker?" Parker arched an eyebrow and lied, "No, I just haven't had any time to go out and get some. Ratboy here's been running me in so many circles. I'm going to bring him in this time, Freud."  
  
Sydney laughed mentally. She knew just as well as he did that they would return to the Centre empty-handed. But tonight, Parker was determined to break their losing streak. Sydney watched as Parker's eyes lit up for a split second, then she was off. He sighed and shook his head sadly. Parker would wear herself to death if she kept on in the way that she was going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod stopped behind a tree, catching his breath. He honestly didn't expect Miss Parker to track him to this pretend. He was sure he had covered his tracks, but--There's no time to think about that now! he practically shouted to himself. He pulled his gun from its holster and peered around the trunk of the tree.  
  
He was greeted by the image of a bullet imbedding itself with astonishing velocity into the tree trunk merely centimeters away from Jarod's head. She just about shot me! his insides screamed. Jarod stepped back behind the safety of the massive tree trunk and contemplated his next move.  
  
"It's time to come home, Wonder Boy," stated Miss Parker with a viciously calm tone. Jarod shook his head and whispered, "Not this night, Parker." The shock of seeing Miss Parker with guns ablaze finally wore off, and Jarod was back in control of his instincts. He picked up the police radio he was still carrying and walked from behind the tree.  
  
Miss Parker wondered what on Earth he was doing. Some genius, she thought. Parker leveled her gun at his head and warned, "Put your hands up, Jarod! Or I'll--"  
  
"What, shoot me?" asked Jarod with a sly grin on his face. Uh-oh. Parker knew that grin. That was a "gotcha" grin. Parker swore under her breath.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't use that kind of language, Parker. They say profanity is a strong expression of a weak mind. Now, does that really describe you?" Jarod chuckled deeply. He then went on to say, "Oh, I would get rid of that weapon if I were you. I just radioed for help from the police. I said some woman was threatening an officer." Jarod grinned again.  
  
Parker wanted to swear again, but abstained from doing so. She was not going to let him get to her. Before she could chuck the gun, Jarod took it and let the partially spent magazine fall to ground. Jarod smiled when the officers came.  
  
"Luckily, her gun was unloaded. But in my professional opinion, she's nuts. She tried to tell me she worked for this dark corporation that's more powerful than the U.S. government. What a crock!"  
  
If looks could kill, Jarod would have been cremated and scattered to the winds within seconds. Parker was infuriated, a glare of animosity plastered to her face as the police officers took her "downtown. She watched as Jarod went off whistling The Andy Griffith Show's opening theme.  
  
"All right, Barney Fife, hands off!" Parker spat out. She mentally thanked Jarod for giving her some new material for her smart-aleck comments. Miss Parker walked with her head held high towards the cop car.  
  
"So much for bringing in Jarod tonight," stated Sydney. He was following Miss Parker and her escorts in amusement. He knew his Jarod wouldn't allow himself to be caught.  
  
Parker glared at Sydney, yet said nothing. She knew it was wise not to say anything. She had shoved her foot in her mouth again. Parker was about to find out that patience was indeed a virtue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker shut the heavy wooden door to her home and dropped her keys on the floor. In her head she ticked off the various things that had gone wrong with the nights events: Jarod got away, Parker was arrested, spent the majority of the night in jail, spent all the money she had on hand for bail, and most importantly, she had barely missed her target. You didn't barely miss, you nearly hit him. Then, what would you have done, Darling? nagged her mother's voice. Parker really disliked her inner sense right now. The voices reminded her that she was always wrong and that Jarod was always right. She didn't need that tonight.  
  
Parker walked upstairs to her room. She kicked her shoes off and turned on the light. She sat on the edge of her huge bed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the corner. My eyes must be traveling somewhere, she thought to herself, 'cause they look like they're carrying heavy-duty Samsonite luggage. Parker chuckled softly.  
  
She looked once more in the mirror. Her heart stopped as she saw the intruder standing directly behind her. Before she could turn around, the intruder had his huge hand covering her face while his free arm prevented her from moving. The phone's loud jangling startled the both of them. Parker whimpered and looked obviously over the phone as if to say, "If I don't pick that up, someone will come over here checking on me." Parker hoped her attacker understood at least that much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod truly felt sorry about having to make Miss Parker stay in the holding cell at the jail. It was for this reason he chose to call and apologize, sort of. He stood up and looked out the window of his hotel while he waited for her to pick up. Usually, she picked up after the first ring. But he had let it ring for about a minute and she still hadn't answered. He called earlier and found out she paid bail after eleven hours. She lasted longer than he'd predicted. Just as he'd made up his mind to hang up, Parker picked up the phone. Jarod smiled as he waited for her characteristic greeting. He was disappointed.  
  
"Hello?" answered Parker. Jarod thought she sounded a little shaky. He decided to be normal. Maybe she was upset by spending time with common riff raff.  
  
"Whatever happened to 'what'?" Jarod asked with light teasing in his tone.  
  
"Hi, Mamma. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to lunch. I had to catch up with an old friend." Mamma? All teasing was gone from his mind. Something was up. He asked with real concern, "Parker, are you okay?"  
  
"No, I can't see you tomorrow, but Friday's free." The rest of the answer made no sense, but he was concentrating on the first word.  
  
"Is someone in there with you?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah. That'll work." Jarod's heart pounded a little harder as he asked, "Has that person hurt you?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I think he will. He would be great for that job, Mamma." Now it was Jarod's turn to swear under his breath. His mind raced for his next words.  
  
"Parker, be careful. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, Mamma. See you on Friday. Love you, bye." Parker hung up the phone instants before she was thrown onto her bed by the stranger. She suppressed a scream as he ripped open her silk blouse. This isn't happening, she lied to herself. The man placed one of his monstrous paws over her mouth just to insure she wouldn't make any extra noise. Parker, deciding to fight, bit down hard and clawed his arms with her fingernails. He shouted in surprised pain, but quickly recovered. He produced a sharp knife and placed it against Parker's throat. All of her attempts to fight were forgotten. The man hit her on the cheek for payback of what pain she'd caused him.  
  
Parker closed her eyes. He continued beating her for a few minutes more. By this time, primary shock had numbed her. She felt nothing. Until he mounted her with a savage grin on his face. Oh! The pain...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod drove like a madman. Thoughts raced through his mind. The optimist in him hoped the intruder just meant to rob her. But the pessimist, the more predominant side, expected the worst.  
  
Jarod's tires squealed as he applied the brakes too quickly. He fishtailed into Miss Parker's mailbox, but that was the least of his worries. As he ran up the driveway, he heard a window break. He also thought he heard someone running away, but he needed to see to Parker first. Jarod bounded up the stairs and took a guess at which room was Parker's. He had guessed correctly. He wanted to weep at the scene that he was viewing.  
  
Parker, naked and battered, lay in the fetal position on her bed, curled up with as much sheet she could gather. Her frame was racked with harsh sobs. She had never felt so violated in her life. The pain!!! She pulled herself tighter and tighter into a little ball. The only thing she wanted to do was shrink inside herself so she would not have to deal with this.  
  
Jarod watched her for a few moments, contemplating how to approach her. At first, he thought she may have simply been beaten. He may have arrived in time, scaring the guy off and preventing a far more worse situation. Then he noticed the stream of blood trickling down her stark white thigh. Jarod couldn't breathe for a moment. He walked slowly to her side.  
  
"Miss Parker," whispered Jarod as he gently touched her shoulder with his fingertips. She moved away violently, backing up on all fours like a wounded, cornered animal. His heart broke for the third time that evening. He moved closer. Parker's glazed over eyes met Jarod's and finally focused. With a small whimper in the back of her throat, Parker wrapped her arms around Jarod's neck so tightly that he thought he might choke. A new wave of tears flooded Parker's face. Jarod joined in silently, gently stroking her silky dark hair and looking upward as bitter tears rolled down his cheeks. Even though she was clinging to Jarod tightly, he felt Miss Parker tremble. Then he knew whoever did this would pay.  
  
Jarod kissed the top of her head lightly, then whispered, "Parker?" She clung harder to Jarod at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I'm here, Parker. We need to get you to the hospital," Jarod reasoned in a soothing voice with a calmness he did not feel. Parker shook her head violently and tightened her grip around Jarod's neck. Jarod sighed heavily and wrapped one arm around Miss Parker's waist and continued stroking her hair with his free hand. He wanted to protest against the injustice. Miss Parker, his hard nosed Ice Queen, had been forced to melt. But he did nothing. He just sat there, giving what meager comfort he had to offer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Miss Parker had finally fallen silent. Jarod noticed that she had lightened her grip. He tried to reason again, "Parker, you need to go to the hospital. Get checked out." After a long pause, Miss Parker inhaled shakily and nodded. Jarod cautiously got up from the bed and left Miss Parker so she could put some clothes on.  
  
Miss Parker came out a minute or two later wearing track pants and a baggy T-shirt. A flaming red welt was beginning to form around a laceration on her left cheek, and her right eye was swelling up. Parker wouldn't raise her head to look Jarod in the eye. But he saw what was in those eyes: fatigue, pain, and violation. Jarod's heart broke yet again. Then he noticed she was trembling all over. That's when he saw the small patch of red on her shirt. Jarod reacted quickly as she began to fall forwards. He caught her and fell into a sitting position. Parker's head rested in his lap while he lifted the bottom of her shirt up. His eyes closed in pain when he saw the stab wound. Muttering a few choice profane words at whoever did this, Jarod picked up Miss Parker and carried her out to his car.  
  
When he entered the hospital carrying a bleeding Parker, a doctor on his break noticed the two and rushed to help them. Later, Jarod sat in the hallway while the doctor attended to her. He buried his head in his hands and sat that way for a while. He was genuinely scared. Scared that Parker would die; scared that she would never be the same; scared that she would be the same. Part of him wanted her to come out of that room with her eyebrow cocked, gun in hand, saying, "You run, I chase, Wonder Boy." Another part of him wanted her to come out and be gentler; wanted her to be changed.  
  
The door to her room opened, and Jarod looked up with red-rimmed eyes. The doctor walked out holding Parker by the arm, helping her walk. Jarod rushed to her side and slid an arm around her waist to support her. The doctor stated, "She hasn't lost too much blood. I gave her a transfusion, just in case. Her cuts and bruises will heal in time. I'm advising you to get her some psychiatric help. I can refer you to a few people that I really trust." Jarod answered, "I know of one she can go to. Thank you, doctor." The doctor smiled sympathetically and replied, "I'm sorry this happened to her." Jarod swallowed hard and whispered, "So am I."  
  
When the two had returned to Jarod's car, they sat for a while.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" asked Jarod cautiously. The look of panic in her eyes was answer enough for him. He sighed and headed for his hotel.  
  
Jarod held the door open and allowed Miss Parker to go in first. She stood her ground, peering nervously into the unlit hotel room. Jarod understood. He entered and switched on the light. Parker then walked into the room and looked around cautiously.  
  
Jarod shut the door and went to his closet. He retrieved a blue button up shirt and handed it to Parker. He explained, "You can't sleep in that bloody shirt, Parker." Parker nodded slightly, took the shirt, and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. He thought she was just going to change, but he heard the shower turn on. He nodded sadly to himself and walked over to bed. He sat down, intending on waiting for her to get out of the shower. Jarod dozed off after ten minutes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Parker got out of the steaming shower. She still did not feel clean. She wondered if she would ever be clean again. She put on Jarod's shirt and walked out of the bathroom. She allowed herself a small smile at the sight of Jarod. He lay sprawled on the bed, his hair rumpled, looking like a small boy in a deep sleep.  
  
Parker walked over to the unmade bed, got on it, and pulled the covers over her. The movement made Jarod stir. He turned his head towards Parker and opened his eyes. Seeing that she was in the bed, Jarod moved to leave the bed and sleep on the floor. Miss Parker spoke for the first time since hanging up the phone.  
  
"Please, stay with me," she begged frantically, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to sleep in his arms. She felt safe in those arms.  
  
"Shh, I'll stay," whispered Jarod, "If you really want me to, I'll stay." The panic began to leave Parker's face as she threw her arms around his neck. Jarod gently rubbed her upper arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. Parker laid her head against his chest and cried soundlessly. Jarod moved to lay down and Parker followed, still holding onto him. He held Parker gently, hoping to soothe her fears. They both fell asleep that way fifteen minutes later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Parker awoke the next morning still in Jarod's arms. She allowed herself another smile. Jarod looked for all the world like the little boy she once knew a long, long time ago. She stretched luxuriously, but was stopped short. He's only here because he feels sorry for you. He doesn't want anything to do with you. You're dirty, you're ruined! shouted a strange voice. Her inner sense. She hadn't heard from the voices since--the incident. Come on, Parker. Just say it! You were raped!  
  
"Shut up," she whispered to no one in particular. But it got to her. She left the bed quietly and went into the bathroom.  
  
Jarod awoke to the sound of the shower being turned on. Not again, thought Jarod. Every time Jarod looked at Parker, his heart broke once more. Each time was more painful than the last.  
  
He'd noticed Parker seemed like a shell of her former self. It was very understandable, considering what she had just went through. Jarod stretched as he remembered the night before. When Jarod was just about to fall asleep, he felt Miss Parker loosening her grip and her breath evening out. Before she became completely still, Jarod heard her make what sounding like a small cooing noise, and she nuzzled her head against one of his shoulders. The effect this had on Jarod was confusing. He felt a strong desire to kiss that woman. Even though she had just been through a terrible, degrading ordeal, he wanted to kiss her. Strange.  
  
Jarod rubbed his face and sighed. He didn't know if he should suggest seeing Sydney to Parker. He had a feeling she wouldn't want anyone else to know what had happened to her. But Jarod thought she should talk to Sydney. Jarod's train of thought was stopped when he heard the shower turn off.  
  
Parker coughed loudly. While she was in the shower, she felt a wave of nausea hit her and it brought her to her knees. A stronger wave hit after she had wrapped herself up in a towel. She knelt in front of the toilet and waited for the inevitable.  
  
The stone cold reality of what had happened to her the night before finally hit her. The coldness sank to the bottom of her stomach, and made her body push something back out. Parker grabbed ahold of the toilet bowl with her hands and began to throw up. Parker's wet hair dangled around her face, getting in her path.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands were holding her hair back away from her face. Patiently, he waited until Parker was finished. After Parker was relieved of her nausea, she leaned back against Jarod and laid her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and face pale, Parker panted from her exertion. Jarod wiped her mouth with a washcloth. Then he placed a cool, damp cloth against her sweat-covered forehead. He wrapped his arms around her front comfortingly and felt her relax. When Parker was completely calm Jarod asked, "What happened, Parker?"  
  
"I got sick, Wonder Boy," Parker replied lackluster. Then Parker opened her eyes and noticed the vomit in her hair. Tears came to her eyes. Why are you crying? You're the Ice Queen, you don't cry!! screamed the harsh voice. Jarod lightly kissed the top of her head and gently moved her over to the bathtub. He reached up and pulled down the removable shower head from its resting place as Parker laid her head over the edge of the tub. She watched wide eyed as Jarod turned on the water, made sure it was warm, and started to rinse her hair. When he reached for the shampoo, she almost broke into tears again. Why was Jarod being so nice to her? She'd made his life a living hell for six years. She didn't deserve this treatment.  
  
Parker's heart jumped as Jarod's eyes met hers. His gentle fingers massaged the shampoo into her hair, and her scalp. The look in his eyes was not pity. It was something else. Something far deeper. Something that, Parker thought, maybe Jarod hasn't identified yet. That scared her, but in a good way.  
  
When Jarod began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, a few tears escaped her eyes. She realized that in the span of two days, Jarod had been more "intimate" with her than any other man. And they were enemies. Jarod had seen her at her most vulnerable, and he didn't make fun of her. For that, she now trusted Jarod with her life. He saved her life. He simply held her while she slept. And now all this. It was too much. A light stream of tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Jarod had turned off the water and wrapped her head in a towel when he noticed Miss Parker was crying. Without thinking, he reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. Parker looked at him, her lower lip beginning to tremble. She whispered, "I need to be alone." After she'd said it, she instantly regretted it. But it had been said. Jarod's face fell slightly. He nodded his consent, gingerly kissed her forehead, and left the bathroom.  
  
When the door closed, Parker began to sob quietly. The sobs jarred her, causing her to shake. Jarod had been a saint to her, and all she could be was rude. She hated feeling like this. She hated the indecision she experienced. It was slowly tearing her apart.  
  
Parker struggled with her conflicting feelings. She wanted to be around Jarod, but she also feared that physical attachment. After what had happened--Rape, Parker!!--she feared most things physical. She didn't want to be reminded of the violation that night contained. To do that, she felt like she needed to distance herself from Jarod. If she let herself become too attached to him, they would become too physical for her. She knew Jarod would be very hurt if she felt like he reminded her of the attacker. She didn't want Jarod to hurt like that.  
  
For that, Parker was willing to forgo her own comfort. She decided in that bathroom that denial would be the best way to deal. Nobody at the Centre would have to know. She wouldn't be too needy, and Jarod would be better off in the end.  
  
"This is my last night," whispered Parker to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Fighting tears, Miss Parker lightly kissed the top of Jarod's sleeping head and headed to the door. With a final glance to the sleeping figure she had grown accustomed to, Parker left the hotel room and closed the door silently.  
  
She took a cab to her own house and quickly got rid of any reminders of two nights ago. Soon, her home appeared as if nothing had ever happened. The only exception was the mailbox that Jarod knocked over. Parker decided to look past that for now. She brought a few changes of clothes, a heavy quilt, and a big pillow and settled in downstairs on the big sofa for the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Parker!" exclaimed Broots. Sydney said nothing, but gave her a suspicious look. Broots continued, "Where were you? What happened to your face?" Parker sighed as if she were annoyed and said, "When Rat Boy sent me to jail, he didn't expect me to pick fights. I didn't lose any, but I took a pretty good beating." Parker smirked and stared at Sydney coldly, daring him to contradict her.  
  
"Welcome back, Parker," came Sydney's reply to her look. He knew better than to test her now. Something smelled fishy, but Sydney would wait until Parker felt ready to tell him. What tipped him off was the look in Parker's eyes. Instead of icy cold eyes, Sydney saw pain filled pools. Broots didn't know her well enough to notice, but Sydney practically raised Miss Parker. He knew her better than anyone, with the exception of maybe Jarod. Sydney shook his head lightly, and headed to his office with the newspaper and his coffee.  
  
"S-so, Miss Parker, how was jail?" asked Broots innocently. Miss Parker nearly smiled, but instead said, "It was okay, Broots." He nodded and went on to tell her of various hunches about Jarod's newest whereabouts. Parker listened to all of these and knew they weren't true. She had just been with him yesterday. In fact, she planned on calling the hotel room just to tell him she was okay. She managed to convince Broots that she was interested in one that put Jarod in California and told him to run with that one.  
  
Miss Parker sat at her desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. Just talking about Jarod made her tremble. She needed the comfort of those arms again. But she wouldn't allow herself to go running back to him like a coward. Instead, she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello," came the deep voice. Miss Parker inhaled and answered, "Hey, J. It's me."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Jarod after a long pause.  
  
"I'm at work."  
  
"Why?" The one word question nearly ripped Parker's heart from her chest. She replied, "I had to, J. I couldn't stay away from work any longer. I needed normalcy." She heard Jarod whisper something, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
"I gave you a break. The PTB's think you're in California right now. Enjoy your vacation." Parker tried hard to sound like her old self. She didn't know if she was succeeding or not.  
  
"Well, thank you. Keep in touch, okay?" pleaded Jarod, "I want to make sure you're all right." Miss Parker agreed to, then Jarod hung up the phone. Parker sighed heavily and placed the phone back in its cradle. She leaned back in her chair. Then she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from the ventilation shaft. She gasped and then realized it was Angelo. Parker chuckled for the first time in days.  
  
"Hi, Angelo," she greeted one of her three favorite people at the Centre. Angelo came out of the shaft and walked over to Miss Parker. The two hugged. During the brief embrace, Angelo gasped sharply. Parker pulled away slightly and saw his tear filled eyes. Angelo whispered painfully, "Daughter. No!" Parker saw her pain in his eyes, but she saw his own pain as well. Angelo was like the brother she'd always wanted. In fact, she still suspected that they might be related. She held a soft spot in her heart for him. She felt relieved that she never would actually have to tell him what happened to her. He would just know.  
  
Parker looked into his eyes and saw something other than pain. She whispered, "What is it, Angelo?"  
  
"Can't say. Not yet," replied Angelo. Miss Parker wasn't satisfied, but she went with Angelo's answer. He would tell her in time. A couple of tears fell from Angelo's eyes as he said, "Have to go now, Daughter." Parker nodded and kissed Angelo's cheek gently. She watched as he climbed back in the ventilation shaft and put the cover back on. Parker sat down on the sofa in her office and began to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker got off of her knees and flushed the toilet. Lately, she'd been having unsettling dreams about her attack. They always made her sick to her stomach. Her "perfect" plan to get on with her life wasn't so perfect anymore. She couldn't cope like she had wanted to.  
  
She needed to tell someone.  
  
In an act of desperation, Miss Parker went in search of Sydney, her only father-figure present now. She found him in his office.  
  
"Syd, we need to talk." Sydney noticed that Miss Parker sounded weary. He got up and followed her until they reached her car. Parker got in, and Sydney followed suit. She drove until they reached a fast-food restaurant. She went to the drive-through got herself two deluxe hamburgers and two large fries. Sydney ordered nothing.  
  
Then, Parker drove to a secluded park with plenty of vacant benches. The two got out of Parker's car and sat on one of them. Miss Parker bit into her hamburger when Sydney asked, "What is this all about, Parker?" Miss Parker looked Sydney in the eyes and swallowed.  
  
"This is kind of hard for me to tell, Syd. Bear with me." Sydney nodded, so Parker went on.  
  
"A couple of months ago, after Jarod got me in the Dover jail, something happened." Parker looked up and saw Sydney's patient and caring eyes on her.  
  
"There--there was an intruder. He had me subdued when Jarod called to apologize for earlier. I--Jarod found out by the way I was speaking that something wasn't right. He told me he was coming, then hung up. Then the intruder..." Parker swallowed some more, and struggled to breathe normally. Sydney's heart sank. No, Parker! Please--  
  
"Then he...he..." Parker sighed and whispered sadly, "He raped me." Fat tears rolled down Parker's face. Sydney was too heartbroken over her predicament to notice his own tears. Two months! Parker had been carrying this burden alone for two months.  
  
"There's more, Syd. Jarod scared the guy away," Parker managed around sobs.  
  
"He found me...right after. When he tried to make contact, I backed away. But when I saw it was Jarod, and not the intruder, I broke down. I held onto him and wouldn't let go. He ended up taking me to the hospital. I also had been stabbed, so I was losing blood. After...the rape, I didn't want to go home. So Jarod took me to his hotel room. He was so caring," Parker whispered around a bittersweet smile.  
  
"The morning after, I threw up after taking a shower. Some of it had gotten in my hair before Jarod got there to pull it back. He washed my hair, puke and all." Her eyes still held wonder over the gentle way he treated her that morning.  
  
"I decided that day to leave and come back here. I thought it would be best for the both of us. I was getting too attached, I needed him too much. I would only have hurt him worse." A fresh stream of tears fell from her eyes as she said, "We still keep in touch. I could even call us friends. But we always avoid that subject." Parker smiled that small smile again and shook her head.  
  
"You know, I've been taking the Centre on false leads with Jarod. They think I've lost my nerve." Parker waited a few beats before adding, "I think I have." Parker sighed and looked at Sydney once more. Sydney, with tears in his eyes and on his face, reached over and embraced the woman he loved like a daughter ever since she was a little girl. He stroked her hair while she cried into his shirt.  
  
After a few minutes, Parker sniffed and asked, "What am I going to do, now?" Sydney took a breath and asked, "Parker, why did you feel the need to tell me this right now?" Parker swallowed and commenced to tell him about her dreams, and the nasty voices.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
One Month Later  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Sydney watched from afar as Miss Parker cried in her office, yet again. He sighed sadly. It had seemed for a few weeks that Parker was on her way to recovering from the psychological effects the rape had on her.  
  
Lately, she had become more emotional, nervier. She wore looser, less fashionable clothes now. She had returned to him, telling him about dreams that were far worse. Instead of the real rapist, her attacker would be Mr. Parker, Lyle, or Raines. One frightening night, Parker came to his home looking like death. In that dream, her attacker was Jarod.  
  
Also, she had stopped talking to Jarod. Frankly, she stopped talking to everyone, save Sydney and Broots. Sydney thought Parker was isolating herself. He knew because of the rape, she now had severe self-esteem problems. She continued to tell herself that she was ruined.  
  
Along with all that baggage, the Centre applied more and more pressure to Parker in the search for Jarod. They even knew what had happened to her, and that Jarod saved her life. But they still pressured her. Sydney spoke with Lyle, pleading for him to cut his sister some slack. Sydney informed Lyle of his fears that Miss Parker would suffer a mental breakdown. Lyle wouldn't listen. He laughed.  
  
Sydney had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before his fears were confirmed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
One Week Later  
  
Miss Parker's Home  
  
Parker sat up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. She had just had another terrible dream. In it, Jarod was her attacker. She had those more frequently. No more!! screamed the voices. She turned her head to look at the bottle of sleeping pills Sydney had prescribed for her. You can end it all right now, came the sinister voice that sounded identical to Miss Parker's own.  
  
Parker nodded to no one in particular and reached a trembling arm to the bottle. She unscrewed the cap and poured out all the pills her shaking left hand could hold. Tears fell unchecked as she took the first pill and swallowed it dry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Sydney raced to find a phone. A flood of tears streaming down his face blurred his vision. With trembling hands, he picked up the phone in his office and dialed the number by rote.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Hello," he answered the phone.  
  
"Jarod, it's me," replied Sydney. Jarod sat forward in his chair. The tone in Sydney's voice told him something was up. Something not good.  
  
"What is it, Syd?"  
  
"They've killed her, Jarod. My G--"  
  
"Who, Sydney! They've killed who?!" Jarod heard inhale and exhale raggedly before he answered.  
  
"It's Miss Parker. She's killed herself, Jarod."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Resurrection

Resurrection by Samantha  
  
Summary: If I say too much, I'll give away the major plot. But here's a little tidbit to whet your appetites: Things aren't what they seem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I am borrowing them, just for fun. :)  
  
Note: A couple of songs inspired this story while I was trying to rack my brain for ideas (I actually had the sequel pretty much planned out before the first part). Their names are "Home to Stay" and " To Where You Are". Both of these songs are sung by Josh Groban. They'll pop in the story when they're relevant.  
  
  
  
Jarod felt the wind blow through his hair. He smiled as he thought, I'm glad I put the top down. He let his mind roam as he drove the stretching country roads.  
  
His mind fell on an event that happened exactly two years ago. Suddenly, he was back in that torturous night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"It's Miss Parker. She's killed herself, Jarod." Those words echoed in Jarod's head as his breath left him in a rush. He sank to his knees and whispered, "No! It can't be!"  
  
Sydney's sobs on the other end confirmed what he so desperately wanted to deny. Harsh sobs racked his frame as he cried with Sydney. He had tried to help Parker out, but she turned him away as only she could.  
  
Jarod managed to whisper, "Thanks, Syd." Then he hung up the phone. He didn't sleep the rest of the night. He just cried.  
  
The next day, Jarod managed to get into the funeral home that would be taking care of her. He pretended to be a mortician named Jarod Grieves. When Miss Parker's body arrived the following day, he didn't know if he could make it through the experience.  
  
He did her makeup and hair, paying attention to the minutest detail. He cried as he worked on her.  
  
The night before the funeral, Jarod sketched her face. Her beautiful face.  
  
He watched the burial from afar. If he got too close, the Centre would get him. Would that be so bad? You could be "closer" to her, snickered a nasty voice in his head that had popped up within the last couple of days. He shook his head to get rid of it.  
  
After everyone had left, Jarod walked up to the new grave and laid his picture of her, which he had framed, against the stone. He read the song lyrics that he had written down on the paper once more. He had heard the song the day before and thought it fitting for the occasion.  
  
Who can say for certain? Maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me. Your memory's so clear. Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak. You're still an inspiration. Can it be? That you are mine forever, love. And you are watching over me from up above.  
  
Fly Me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for awhile to know you're there. A breath away's not far to where you are.  
  
Are you gently sleeping Here inside my dream? And isn't faith believing All power can't be seen. As my heart holds you Just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me Everyday. 'Cause you are mine forever, love Watching me from up above. And I believe that angels breathe, And that love will live on and never leave.  
  
Fly Me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for awhile to you're there. A breath away's not far to where you are.  
  
I know you're there, A breath away's not far to where you are.  
  
Love, J.  
  
Jarod walked away from the fresh mound of dirt with tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod shuddered as he remembered all he went through. For the first year after Parker's suicide, he couldn't handle it. He stopped going on pretends, he stopped contacting Sydney.  
  
Sydney was the one to make the contact. He had been scared that Jarod would commit suicide as well.  
  
He almost did. One night, after one too many glasses of whiskey, he sat in the bathtub in his hotel with a razorblade in his hand. He had pressed it to his wrist when he broke down in tears.  
  
That night was the turning point in his behavior. Jarod realized he had so much to live for. He was so close to finding his mother. He had already found most of his family. He just couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to be with Parker, he wanted his family more.  
  
After the night in the tub, Jarod started calling Sydney again. He still had tough times and a couple of suicidal tendencies.  
  
But two years after her death, Jarod was finally through the grieving process. He still missed Parker, and he grieved for her as well, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Jarod sighed as he pulled over at a gas station to fill up his tank. While he had been thinking of his progress, he'd reached a small to medium sized town. He had decided to take a vacation in Kentucky. He wouldn't pretend while he was here, he had told himself. He didn't know exactly where in Kentucky he was going. He figured he'd just stop somewhere and stay.  
  
There were three reasons for this trip. One was because he had spent one year sober. During his bad year, he'd become an alcoholic. The second was to celebrate one year being alive. The third was the two year anniversary of Miss Parker's death.  
  
Jarod got out of the car and started the process of pumping gas. He popped a cherry Pez, his first one in ages, and produced a smile that hadn't been on his face in two years. While he put gas in the car, he remembered the last night he saw Parker.  
  
It had been a stormy night. In fact, it was the night before Parker took the pills. She had somehow found out where he was at and paid a visit. She walked into his room soaking wet and slammed the door shut. Even though her face was covered in rain drops, he could tell she was crying as well. She had said, "I'm so tired, Jarod." As had been the norm for months, his heart broke when he saw her like that. Then she said something that stuck in his mind for two years.  
  
"Never forget me, Jarod." He now realized that then he kind of knew what she was going to do. Before she left, Parker walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Jarod had kept his eyes closed until he'd heard the slamming of his hotel room door.  
  
Other lines, from another song he'd heard ran through his head as he stood at the pump.  
  
I know you're gone, I watched you leave. I always thought That it was me. You made it clear with that last kiss, You couldn't live a life with "Maybes" and "What Ifs".  
  
And now I know why you had to go alone, Isn't there a place between?  
  
Reach out to me, Call out my name, And I would bring you back again today.  
  
The whole song was about a girl leaving a guy because she needed space. But those few verses perfectly described Jarod's feelings about the situation. Miss Parker had to do it alone. She couldn't let him wallow in her depression. Still, Jarod sometimes felt a little hurt that she couldn't confide in him. You would have tried to convince her not to do it. She wanted the control, the voice whispered. He and his voice got along just fine nowadays. It was like his own "inner sense".  
  
Jarod had paid the clerk inside and started his car when this train of thought ended. He decided to drive around town for a while. He had a feeling that this might be the town for him to stay in. The people seemed so nice.  
  
Jarod parked at a candy store in the middle of town. He wanted to search for something new to get hooked on. He still loved Pez, but the continuity of it grew old. He was amazed at all the possible choices available! Finally, Jarod decided on Whoppers and Jelly Belly Jelly Beans. He couldn't wait to try these new delights.  
  
He walked out the door of the store and began to open his carton of Whoppers. Jarod casually looked up. Then he saw her.  
  
Miss Parker?  
  
Jarod squatted beside the bushes in the alleyway and watched the woman that captured his attention. She was tall and fairly slender. She wore faded boot cut jeans and a red boatneck long-sleeved tee. Her hair was different. It was long, hanging a few inches past her shoulders, black, and curly. She was walking a clumsy black lab, struggling to keep it under control.  
  
"Parker!" Jarod heard a young voice cry out. The woman turned around and smiled. The child who had yelled looked like he was going to the woman, but instead he tackled the lovable lab. Jarod sighed. The dog's name was Parker. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen that woman before.  
  
Jarod followed her. In reality, he didn't know why he was doing it. But the voices in his head were practically screaming to go after her. He followed discreetly, and ended up at what appeared to be her house.  
  
The mystery woman lived on a sprawling plot of land, in what looked like to be a two-story rust-colored brick house. Jarod could see stables and hear horses nickering in the distance.  
  
He studied the house. It was very homey-looking. The style was distinctly Southern, with the big wrap-around front porch filled with seemingly comfortable rocking chairs. Tall, shady trees peppered the front yard. Jarod could see plants and flowers nearer to the house. Then he heard the laugh. He knew that laugh.  
  
Against his promise to himself, Jarod knew he had to pretend. If this woman wasn't Miss Parker, he could simply be a lost tourist. If she was, Jarod would have no need to pretend.  
  
He walked up to the big white front door and knocked. No one answered. Jarod tried to open the door and found it unlocked. He stepped into the foyer and was immediately awed by the decoration. Warm earth tones, like tans and berry colors, covered the walls and area rugs.  
  
Jarod heard the laugh again, this time more like a giggle, through the screen door that led to the back yard. He crept stealthily to the door and went into the back yard. He was at a loss once more, but this time because of the scene he was viewing.  
  
The woman who looked like Miss Parker was chasing a crawling child. The child would stop every once in awhile, look at the woman, giggle and coo, and then go back to crawling. The Miss Parker look-alike would laugh when the baby would do this. Everytime Jarod heard the laugh, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
The lady, apparently tired of the chasing game, ran, picked up the child, and swung her back and forth in one fluid movement. The look-alike stared into the child's eyes and spoke baby talk for a few moments before she noticed Jarod's presence.  
  
Their eyes met. The mystery woman slowly walked up to the stranger. She adjusted the baby to her hip and continued walking. When she got closer, Jarod inhaled sharply. The woman stopped. A long pause hung in the air between them.  
  
With tears in her eyes, the woman whispered, "Jarod?" He let out his breath in a shuddering sigh. He nodded. She moved closer until Jarod could see her face. There, on her cheek, was a tiny silver scar, left by a man who had seemingly destroyed her life.  
  
"Parker," Jarod choked out. She didn't say anything. She just walked past Jarod and into the kitchen. Jarod followed without saying a word. He watched as she placed the child in a high chair and got out some baby food from the pantry. She had begun feeding the child when Jarod asked, "You are Miss Parker, right?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but Jarod saw the tear that slid down her cheek. He nodded to himself. After still no reply, he pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Jarod," she began, "I don't even know how to explain. I didn't think you would find me," Parker spoke quietly.  
  
"I wasn't trying. It was all by chance," whispered Jarod. Their eyes met. Miss Parker visibly started when she saw the tears in his eyes. The baby had fallen asleep in the chair, so Parker wiped her hands on her jeans and walked over to Jarod. She sat down, knee to knee with him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I...if I hurt you, Jarod." He scoffed slightly and replied bitterly, "We all hurt for you, Parker. Me, Sydney, Broots, Debbie, Angelo, and even Lyle showed some remorse." He was immediately sorry for the way he said the words. Parker flinched and then protested, "But I had to! You don't understand." Jarod caught her hands with his and rubbed them tenderly.  
  
"It's okay, Parker. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just, I grieved. For so long, I've grieved." Parker nodded.  
  
"How did you do it? Why did you do it?" asked Jarod curiously. Parker smiled a little when his pretender side came out. She drew a deep breath and began.  
  
"Well, it all started sometime during my first month back at the Centre after the rape. I thought I'd been doing better, but my dreams started coming back. After several weeks, I just couldn't take it. I had to tell someone, someone other than you." Parker looked apologetically towards Jarod. He shrugged his shoulders in understanding, so she went on.  
  
"So, I told Sydney. About that time, I started getting sick every day. And my moods seemed to fluctuate often, without any rhyme or reason. I had heard the little whisperings in my head, my 'inner sense', telling me what the cause was, but I didn't believe them. I took a test and trusted that. I had become pregnant, Jarod." She waited as the look of surprise wore off. Jarod looked at Parker, then at the sleeping infant in the high chair. Parker nodded.  
  
"Soon, I found out that the Centre had discovered I was pregnant. And, I found that as soon as the baby was born, I would end up like Mamma. They would take the baby and kill me. I couldn't let that happen to my child." Parker paused and wiped some tears from her cheeks.  
  
"So, I devised a plan. Only Angelo knew of it. The Centre had been developing a new sedative. It is so powerful, that the recipient appears to be dead. And the beauty of this product is that it changes with the chemicals from the human body to appear like traces of--guess what-- sleeping pills." Understanding dawned in Jarod's eyes.  
  
"I knew I would only have a limited time, so I started to embezzle tons of money from Centre offshore accounts. I now have the funds kept in nice little anonymous boxes in various banks all over the world. I used that money to secure the land and the construction for this house. And that was only a mere fraction of the total that I stole from the Centre." Both Jarod and Miss Parker smiled wickedly at her revenge.  
  
"When my pregnancy started to show, I knew it was time. I started behaving erratically and made up dreams. I had to keep up the act at all times. It was hard, especially for that last visit. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to ask you to come with me? But I knew I couldn't. That would endanger my child, and that would endanger you. You never could have been involved." Parker looked into his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I made sure Sydney would prescribe me sleeping pills so I could have the bottle handy when the time came. On the big night, I acted like I'd had a terrible dream and couldn't go back to sleep. Then I took the bottle and poured all the pills in my right hand. I'd already palmed the super- sedative in my left hand. I took that one first, and then one real sleeping pill. The rest of the pills that I took had nothing in them. I needed to keep up the illusion that I was actually committing suicide in case any Sweepers were watching." She stopped to take a drink of water.  
  
"Angelo had a 'friend' on the grounds keeping team at the cemetery. So after the funeral, I was dug up and a dummy was put in my place. It took me about two days to come out of...well, basically a coma. I'd had Angelo tape the funeral. He also had a camera in the mortician's room." Jarod sighed.  
  
"I saw...you. I think I cried as hard as you did. It hurt me to see you hurting like that. And it ripped my heart out that I did that to you. But I had to do it. To save my baby and me." Jarod nodded his understanding.  
  
"I saw this place as a great location for families. So I...for lack of a better word...'pretended' to be a widow. I wore all my new black clothes and a plain wedding ring. I started out with just a couple of horses, but now I'm a major breeder in this region of Kentucky." Parker sniffed. Jarod placed his hands over hers and whispered, "Your mother would have been proud. You got out of there. Successfully." He looked back to the sleeping child and asked, "What's her name?" Parker smiled.  
  
"Catherine. Catherine Marie Russell." Jarod's mouth dropped slightly at the use of the last name that was made up for him at the Centre. He didn't think she'd remembered. He moved his mouth for a bit, but made no sound.  
  
Parker gave a low chuckle and explained, "It just felt right. That was the only last name I was given for you. And you gave me the courage to get out of the Centre." Jarod, who was speechless, simply nodded.  
  
Miss Parker stood up from her chair, took her water glass and the baby spoon, and walked over to the kitchen sink to rinse them off. After she'd placed them on the counter, she asked, "Want to stay for supper?" Jarod looked at the clock. It said it was about three.  
  
"Sure. I need to make hotel arrangements, first." Parker quickly shook her head and said, "No, no, no. You'll stay here. For free. I know it can't make up for all the hurt I've caused you, but maybe it could be a start." Jarod smiled at her insistence and nodded his agreement. Parker's face glowed with her pleased smile.  
  
She tip-toed to her sleeping daughter, picked her up carefully, and headed for the upstairs. Jarod silently followed. Once inside the child's room, he was in awe of the decorations. The walls were painted a warm yellow and the ceiling was white. The border along the middle of the wall was of moons and stars. The hardwood floor had a slight bleached look to it. The baby's crib was made of white wood and had bedding that matched the border. A mobile that consisted of moons and stars and played Moonlight Sonata hung over the top of the crib. The changing table matched the crib, as did the dresser. What caught Jarod's attention was the rocking chair.  
  
On one wall, there was a big bay window. The space it created almost made a room of its own. The rocking chair sat in the middle of that space, facing parallel to the window. The chair itself really was nothing spectacular. It was a simple, white wooden chair. But it had character. He could tell just by looking at it that a mother rocked her child there every night. Jarod closed his eyes and could see Miss Parker holding the child, looking into her daughter's eyes as she sang a soothing lullaby.  
  
"I bought that rocking chair before Catherine was born. She would stay up kicking me, late at night. Every night. So, I would sit in this chair and rock gently until she fell asleep. I sang to her, then and now. The song has always been "Lullaby" by Billy Joel. It never fails. Twenty minutes and bam, she's out." Parker smiled. Jarod opened his eyes and returned the smile. Their smiles faded after a few moments.  
  
They stood there, staring silently at each other for a long time. Miss Parker swallowed hard and whispered, "I'd better get started on supper." She quickly left the room, leaving Jarod alone. He sat down in the rocker and closed his eyes in pain. When will it ever be right again? he wondered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Miss Parker tossed the onions she had just chopped up into the spaghetti sauce and wiped her eyes. Her tears weren't caused by the onions, but by the circumstances she now found herself in.  
  
The last thing she expected was to see Jarod in her backyard. Her life had been perfect over the past two years. No, insisted a good-natured voice, you've been missing one thing.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered, the old Parker coming out. The voices didn't even warn her of Jarod's arrival. Funny joke, she thought to herself. She stirred the sauce with a wooden spoon with one hand and turned down the noodles with the other. Then she added sugar to the tea pitcher and set the table in the breakfast nook.  
  
She heaped more than enough noodles on both plates and gave generous amounts of sauce to each setting. She filled the glasses with ice and then tea. No sooner had she put them down, when she heard Jarod moving upstairs. Parker sighed and wiped the last few tears from her eyes. She set about cleaning up the mess she'd made on the stove while she had the time.  
  
Jarod came down the stairs to see Parker scrubbing the stove. He stood at the landing and simply observed her. She had changed into gray drawstring pants and a white tee. Her black mass of curls had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. A few tendrils had escaped and curled even tighter because of the heat from the stove. Underneath Jarod, the floor creaked. Parker turned around and gave a small smile. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from the stove as well. Jarod's heart leapt in his chest. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.  
  
Parker sat down at the table, and Jarod followed suit. His scrutinizing gaze made her uncomfortable. Why was he staring at her? She looked down at her plate and began to eat, not really tasting what she made.  
  
"Parker, this is delicious!" exclaimed Jarod. Parker looked up and laughed at the surprised look on his face. She cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't know I could cook, did ya?" Jarod shook his head negatively, so she pretended like she was insulted.  
  
"That hurts, Jarod. It really does. After all I've done for you. I took you in, gave you a place to stay, and cooked for you. And what do you do? Honestly, you've never learned about being a houseguest, have you?" The glint in Parker's eyes was too much for Jarod. He covered his mouth and laughed heartily. Parker teased incessantly until they both were in tears and clutching their stomachs.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Jarod. He quieted down some, but his shoulders still shook. He sighed and finally caught his breath. Parker shook her head and said, "That'll teach you to question me. I'm a different woman, Jarod."  
  
"You have changed, Parker. Two years ago, you wouldn't have been caught dead in the clothes you wear now." She sighed and stated, "I needed a new persona. I was a 'widow' and a mother-to-be. I couldn't be wearing designer leather mini skirts. When I first got these clothes, I hated them. But now, I love them. I still have some professional looking outfits, for meetings with buyers and such, but I like my down-to-earth appearance." Me too. The thought shocked Jarod to silence for a few seconds. He started to eat his meal again. He needed something to distract him from his recent thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod helped Miss Parker clear the table. While he went to use the bathroom, she started the dish water. She had gotten half of the glasses finished when Jarod came back out. He picked up a towel and began to dry them. Parker looked at Jarod and said, "Go to your room and rest. I don't need any help." He genuinely smiled and replied, "Oh, but I want to help." She shrugged while rinsing another glass and let him go on.  
  
"Why curls?" Parker heard Jarod ask. She turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrows innocently and explained, "I was just wondering, why curls. In your hair."  
  
"Well," Parker began, "I don't really know why. I needed to change my hair. It had been straight all of my life, so I tried curly. I've stuck with it ever since." She smiled sleepily at Jarod. His heart jumped a little. He didn't know why he found her more attractive now.  
  
Jarod shook his head slightly and concentrated on drying a glass. The two did the rest of the dishes in a comfortable silence. Once all the dishes had been put away and the surfaces had been wiped off, a weary Miss Parker headed for the upstairs because Catherine had begun to cry.  
  
"Parker, let me," insisted Jarod, "You're worn out." Parker, who normally shrugged off help, simply nodded and walked like a zombie into the den. Jarod smiled and walked up to Catherine's room.  
  
Catherine's cries ceased as Jarod lifted her out of the crib. He changed her dirty diaper and took her into the playroom across the hall. He put her down on the floor and sat beside her. The two began playing like they were best friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Miss Parker heard from downstairs the cooing and laughter taking place upstairs. She had been listening to it for about an hour. She got up from the sofa and walked upstairs barefoot. She took a peek into the playroom, and her heart was warmed by what she saw.  
  
Jarod and Catherine were apparently having crawling races across the playroom floor. Catherine was energetic for having slept only until five, and then playing for an hour. Parker smiled, then stretched. She tip-toed down the hall into her bathroom. She drew a tubful of steaming water and poured vanilla-scented bubble bath in.  
  
Parker turned on the radio to her favorite radio station. In the evenings, a DJ came on that took requests and dedications and played soothing songs. She lit her twenty vanilla candles and turned off the lights. After closing the door, Parker stepped out of her clothes and stepped into the soothing water. She leaned her head back against the headrest and moaned softly with pleasure once she was fully in the steaming hot water.  
  
Parker soaked for a good thirty minutes, relaxing her aching bones. Slowly, she went under. She stayed there while holding her breath, enjoying the heat of the water. About a minute later, she resurfaced and sighed. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth.  
  
An hour later, Parker was still soaking. The water was still hot, thanks to a heater she'd had installed in the tub. Suddenly, she heard noises in her bedroom. Then she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to the doorway and gasped.  
  
Jarod's face reddened instantly. He stuttered, "M-Miss Parker, I-I didn't mean to--"  
  
"It's all right, Jarod," murmured Parker. She kept her head down, but slowly lifted her eyes to meet Jarod's. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his racing heart. He whispered, "I'll go."  
  
Parker watched him scramble out of the bathroom. She chuckled. He was so funny when he got flustered. And you become very seductive when you get tired, Parker, a voice nagged lightly. She sighed and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped her damp hair in a towel and put on her white terrycloth robe. Parker drained the tub, took her hair out of the towel, and rubbed it vigorously. Then she raked her hands through her thick mass of curls.  
  
Parker walked out into the hall to check on Catherine. Sure enough, she was sound asleep in her crib. Jarod must have worn her out, she thought to herself.  
  
"She played hard, today," rumbled Jarod's deep voice. She turned around to see Jarod leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. They both smiled and he whispered, "Good night, Parker." She nodded and watched as Jarod left the baby's room. She stood there for a few minutes longer, then pulled her robe tighter around her and walked into her own room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Miss Parker hurried down the hall into Catherine's room. She had been awakened by her child's cries in the middle of the night. After she picked up Catherine, Parker unbuttoned the top buttons of her sleep shirt and allowed her daughter to latch on.  
  
Even though Catherine was a year old, Parker still nursed. She'd been trying to wean her daughter from it, but Catherine just wasn't ready yet. Parker walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, gazing out at the starry night. Then she looked into her daughter's eyes as Catherine sucked hungrily. Parker smiled softly.  
  
Jarod watched this scene from the doorway, where he was unseen. He saw how Parker lovingly fed her daughter. For reasons he couldn't understand, tears began to fill his eyes. His heart felt like it was being tugged by many little strings that were tugging in the same direction. But Jarod didn't know if he was ready to move in that direction.  
  
He looked away as Miss Parker shifted the baby from her right side to her left. She still amazed him. Jarod hadn't thought he would ever see Miss Parker breast-feeding her child. He just didn't expect it.  
  
He smiled when he heard Catherine coo as she was feeding. But his gaze was on Parker's face. It was bathed in moonlight, filled with the love she contained for her child.  
  
Soon, Miss Parker moved Catherine away long enough for her to button one button on her shirt. She gently wiped her daughter's mouth and began to rock her. Softly, she sang their special lullaby. Parker's voice took Jarod's breath away. It was, by no means, the best voice ever. But it definitely was the voice of a loving mother, soothing her child.  
  
Parker got up slowly and carefully placed a sleeping Catherine in her crib. She smiled to herself as she headed to the door. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jarod in the doorway. He stepped forward into the moonlight. When she saw the look in his eyes, she stopped breathing. He took another step forward. Although she didn't know it, she stepped toward him as well. They looked into each other's eyes unwaveringly.  
  
During that silent stretch, Parker could hear the heater kick on. Jarod slowly reached out and touched the tiny scar on her cheek. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she unconsciously tilted her head back. As his attention moved downward, so did his head. Their lips met after what seemed like an eternity. It was a long, slow, and sweet kiss. Jarod's hands moved to rest on her hips, while Parker's hands raised to his shoulders.  
  
A few tears slid down her cheeks as the kiss deepened. Jarod pulled her closer to him, while he leaned into her. Parker's back ended up against a wall. He leaned into her just a little more, enjoying her closeness. After a few moments, however, Parker gently pushed Jarod away and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, panting for breath. While he tried to catch his breath as well, Miss Parker broke the silence.  
  
"We...we can't do this, Jarod," she gasped breathlessly. She shook her head and continued, "Not here, not now." His face fell slightly, but he instantly masked that and let her continue.  
  
"I can't. I...I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I'm ready. Jarod, I haven't even given a man a chance in two years," Parker explained with tears falling down her face. Jarod pulled her into a quick embrace and whispered, "It's okay, Parker. I understand." Then he smiled slightly and walked out of the room.  
  
Parker slowly fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and sobbed quietly. Her voices fell silent as she tried to understand why her heart felt like it had been ripped out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
As the sun touched his face, Jarod opened his eyes and stretched. Over the past month, he had been staying at Miss Parker's. He helped with Catherine, housework, and even ran some errands for her. After that first night, they came to an understanding that only friendship was allowed. For now, came a thought that startled Jarod.  
  
He realized that the house was completely silent. He got out of bed, pulled on some jeans, put on a tee shirt, and walked out into the hall. He noticed that Catherine wasn't in her crib. He went over to Parker's room and knocked.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Jarod asked. No one answered. So he went downstairs and searched, but with no luck. He sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
After a few minutes, he heard laughing. Jarod put down his mug and headed into the spacious back yard. He still could hear laughing, but he couldn't see anyone. He headed further out until he reached the fence that separated the yard from the horse grounds. Jarod rested his forearms on the first railing and leaned forward.  
  
Out of nowhere, a sleek black horse shot in front of him. Its speed was incredible! The breeze that followed the horse seconds later gave Jarod chills. The gorgeous animal slowed as its rider tugged on the reins. After the horse had stopped, the rider hopped off with ease. Jarod's breath caught in his throat as he watched a breathless Miss Parker turn around with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Jarod!" she greeted him with a wave. Jarod waved back and asked, "Where did you learn to ride like that?" Parker grinned as she walked over to the fence. When she reached him, she replied, "Experience."  
  
Jarod swallowed hard as he took in her appearance. She was once again wearing faded boot cut jeans. Her shirt was a soft, button-up, red flannel shirt with the front ends tied in a knot. Her thick hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but several strands had come loose, wreathing her face in messy curls. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red from all the activity.  
  
"Sorry if we worried you. But it's our monthly run. We exercise all of the horses, in case they haven't really gotten any in the past month," Parker explained breathlessly. Jarod smiled, regaining his composure. He asked, "Where's Catherine?"  
  
"Hey, Joe!" Parker shouted. Soon, a stable hand came out carrying the child in his arms. Her mother smiled and cooed, "There's my girl." Parker took her daughter into her arms and kissed her forehead. Jarod shook his head in amazement. He asked, "You own all this land?"  
  
"Yep," Parker nodded, " all the way down into the valley. You should see it out there. The valley, I mean. It's so beautiful, so lush. The creek, and the trees. It's like a little paradise."  
  
"I'd like that," Jarod murmured. Parker smiled, nodded her head, and stated, "Well, we'll have to go there sometime." She winked and walked back over to Joe. She handed Catherine to the young man, then turned back to Jarod.  
  
"Want to ride?" asked Parker. Jarod grinned and hopped over the fence. She led him into one of the stables and pulled out a gentle-looking, brown mare from her stall.  
  
"This one shouldn't give you any trouble. Maggie's been with me ever since day one." Parker smiled. She then got Maggie saddled up.  
  
"What's the name of the black one you're riding?" asked Jarod as he mounted Maggie. Parker swung herself up on the black and replied, "His name's Luke." She spurred her horse on, and she was off. Jarod shook his head with a smile on his face and headed after her.  
  
The two raced back and forth, giving their horses a good workout. Parker's horse was fast like lightening. Jarod could barely keep up. He could feel his horse tiring, so he slowed to a walk. He settled for watching Parker some more. Because of the speed of her horse, her hair came out of its ponytail, flying loose behind her. Jarod followed her with his eyes as she passed in front of him. His heart stopped for a few beats when she looked at him while she was directly in front of him. The look on her face was pure joy. Her sparkling blue eyes trained on Jarod's warm brown ones. Time seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
Then time sped up again, and Parker was past him. He shook his head slightly, as if to shake away the feelings he was experiencing. All he knew was that something would have to happen between them, or Jarod thought he might go mad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Parker relaxed in her patio chair, smiling at her daughter, who was playing in her playpen. The aroma eminating from the grill was mouth-watering. She turned to look at Jarod, who was in the process of flipping a hamburger patty. She sipped her creamy coffee and closed her eyes.  
  
She didn't know how much longer Jarod was planning on staying. Part of her hoped he'd never leave. They had fallen into a comfortable routine. To the outsider, they would appear married. But, came a familiar voice, there are a few key things missing. Parker sighed. Her mother would not leave her alone. Always playing matchmaker.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Parker?" asked Jarod, who had turned to look at her. She smiled and reassured, "I'm fine, Jarod." He shot her a look and turned back to the grill.  
  
"What?" inquired Parker. Jarod replied, "Oh, nothing." She rolled her eyes and let him be. In the past weeks following their horse races, Jarod's demeanor had changed. It almost seemed like he was flirting with her. When she felt like it, she gave as good as she got.  
  
What Jarod didn't know was that ever since he arrived, Parker cried herself to sleep every night. That she would awake in the early hours of the morning, longing for a warm body beside her. That she felt completely and utterly alone.  
  
He's just right down the hall, Parker. All you have to do is--Parker closed her eyes and shook her head slightly to silence the voice. She wanted...she didn't know what she wanted.  
  
When Parker first moved to Kentucky, she came under the guise of a widow. After the first year, and after she had given birth, men would come on to her. Tastefully, of course. She had many male friends, but she hadn't dated anyone since she'd been raped. One reason was because of the rape. But another reason was that no one made her feel the way someone made her feel a long time ago.  
  
Jarod set a plate in front of Parker, then sat across from her. She picked up her hamburger and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.  
  
"Jarod, this burger is exquisite!" she exclaimed. Jarod smiled and nodded his thanks. The two began to eat in silence, not needing to fill in the quiet spaces.  
  
"Parker, why do you think Catherine isn't walking yet?" asked Jarod after about ten minutes. Parker looked over at her daughter, who was now sleeping in the playpen.  
  
"She's stubborn, just like Mommy. She'll walk when she wants to," answered Parker with pride in her voice.  
  
"I must say, I never pictured you being a 'Mommy'," remarked Jarod. Parker saw wonder in those brown eyes of his. She whispered, "I never did, either." Jarod saw tears beginning to glisten in her eyes as she continued, a little louder.  
  
"But then I felt her move inside of me. It was the most wonderful experience I've ever felt. I knew from the beginning that I should keep her, but I fell in love with that first kick. Then, I got to hold her in my arms after only two hours of labor. I swear she made it easy on me. She looked--still looks--exactly like I did at that age. She's perfect." She saw Jarod frown as he asked, "But, wasn't it hard to go through it all alone, Parker?" She sighed, her eyes turning sad.  
  
"Yeah, it was. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Because of the quick labor, I couldn't have an epidural. I also forgot to take Lamaze classes. So, it was very painful. But I got through okay." Jarod mentally winced at the sorrowful look on her face. He wanted so much to hold her until that look was gone. But, he knew he could not.  
  
"Let's go to the valley. Tonight," Parker interrupted Jarod's thoughts. She continued, "I'll get a sitter, and we can ride there in time to catch the sunset." Jarod nodded. Parker clapped her hands excitedly, an action she would never had done back at the Centre. She rushed inside to call the baby- sitter. Jarod cleared the dishes from the patio table and rinsed them off in the sink. Then he went to put on his black leather jacket. He met Miss Parker at the top of the stairs.  
  
"She'll be here in five minutes. Go ahead and pick your horse. Luke's mine," she stated with an excited glimmer in her eyes. Jarod didn't know why she was so excited all of a sudden, but he liked the change in her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Parker was right, Jarod thought, this valley is like paradise. He was again on Maggie. He and Parker rode side by side all of the way. She pointed out certain landmarks, like the exercise yards and grazing field.  
  
The valley was totally different from the rest of the landscape. It was like an oasis in the desert. Tall green trees, lush shrubbery, and the babbling brook. Parker dismounted at the beginning of the trees and let Luke graze. Jarod did the same. She sat down on a huge boulder by the creek bed and patted the space beside her, motioning for Jarod to sit down.  
  
They watched the sun slowly set. The sky was ablaze with color. Bright reds, vivid oranges and purples, pale pinks and clear blues. Neither one said a word until only tinges of purple remained at the horizon.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jarod," murmured Parker. He looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked. She blinked back tears as she replied, "For what I've made you go through the past two years. I don't know how you handled it, but seeing you on tape the night before the funeral broke my heart multiple times." They looked at each other.  
  
"How did you handle it, Jarod?" asked Parker tearfully. He sat for a long time, debating whether or not to tell her the whole truth. He decided.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I cut off all contact with the people I loved. I lost it. I became an alcoholic. I missed you desperately. I wanted to be with you. One night I...I..." Jarod stumbled over the words. Parker's eyes widened as she shook her head slightly. He recomposed himself and went on.  
  
"One night...I tried to kill myself. I didn't actually go through with the attempt. I couldn't. I realized that you were gone. So after that night, I got help from Sydney. I sobered up. That's why I came here. It was the anniversary of one year sober and my first 'rebirth' day. And it was two years without you. I don't even know why I picked Kentucky." Jarod raised his hands, palms up. When he took a good look at Parker, his face fell.  
  
"Parker, Parker, don't cry. Please don't cry." He turned slightly and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt. She cried out, "I almost killed you, Jarod!" He shook his head and said calmly, "No, no. I almost killed me. Not you. I let myself get that way. I never blamed you. Not once."  
  
Jarod stroked her hair. He felt her calm down before she pulled away from him to look in his eyes. She searched them. He had no idea what she was looking for. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Jarod placed one of his hands on her cheek, the other on her upper arm. He looked into her eyes as he whispered, "It's not your fault." He softly traced her lips with his thumb. She shivered, closed her eyes, and tilted her head sideways a little.  
  
"I've been alone for so long, Jarod," Parker whispered as she opened her eyes, gazing into Jarod's. He nodded and replied softly, "So have I, Parker." She shook her head slightly and pleaded, "Don't call me Parker. Please?" Jarod lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Angela," he whispered before their lips met. She returned the kiss and placed her arms around Jarod's shoulders. Then she ended the gentle kiss by pulling away and saying, "We should get back."  
  
She walked back over to Luke and shot off towards the house, leaving Jarod still sitting on the boulder. He mounted Maggie and followed slowly, wanting to give her time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Parker stood in front of Catherine's crib, staring at the sleeping form. She whispered, "Goodnight, my angel." Then she headed to her room. She closed the door, only to have Jarod walk through it after she'd let go of the doorknob.  
  
"Angela, what happened out there?" asked Jarod patiently. Parker laughed mirthlessly and said, "I made a fool of myself." He shook his head. Parker scoffed and said bitterly, "You don't want me. I'm damaged goods." Jarod's heart broke at the defeated look in her eyes.  
  
"No, no you're not, Angela. You're wrong. I do want you, even with all that's happened to you over the past few years. I want you to love me like I love you."  
  
Parker turned her back and whispered, "I'm afraid I've forgotten how." Her shoulders trembled with the emotion she was trying to hold back. Jarod stepped up to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. He leaned his head forward and spoke softly into her ear.  
  
"Then let me show you how, Angela. I can show you how to love." He gently turned Parker around, still holding her arms. They looked into each other's eyes until Parker's face finally crumpled and she fell into his welcoming arms.  
  
When Parker and Jarod had stopped their tears, Parker pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. There, she saw pure and simple love. She hoped it reflected from her own eyes. She drew his face to hers and kissed him. Jarod held her tightly while returning the kiss. When Jarod pulled away to catch his breath, Parker whispered, "Jarod, I love you." He stroked her face and replied, "I love you, too, Angela."  
  
They kissed once more before Jarod pulled away and made to go back to his room. He'd made it to the door when a soft word turned him around.  
  
"Stay." He was about to protest that their relationship was fairly new to introduce anymore physical intimacy, but the look in Parker's eyes stopped him.  
  
"I want you hold me. I want you to sleep beside me. I've slept alone for too long." Jarod nodded and followed her to the king-sized bed. Once laying down, Parker moved to settle herself. She lay with her forehead against Jarod's chest for a few moments. He could feel her relaxing more by the minute. Then, before her breathing evened out, she nestled her head against his chest and made the cooing sound she'd made the night she was raped. Jarod's heart swelled with his love for her. He kissed the top of her head and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jarod smiled as he watched his beloved Angela move about in the kitchen. She was wearing one of his button-up shirts and was making him bacon and eggs. Baby Catherine sat in her high chair, giggling at nothing in particular.  
  
He'd woken up that morning to Parker's eyes on his face. They smiled and gave each other a good morning kiss. Then she got up to go to the kitchen. Jarod soon followed. He was now sitting at the breakfast nook, reading the morning's paper.  
  
He put down the paper after awhile and decided to call Sydney. He hadn't told his mentor how long he'd planned on being on vacation. Now he knew. Indefinitely. He told Parker who he was calling.  
  
"Jarod, is that a good idea?" she asked.  
  
"I won't tell him it's you, babe. He wouldn't tell anyone anyway." Jarod smiled as he dialed Sydney's number.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Jarod? I've been worried about you. You haven't called in weeks. Where have you been?" asked a concerned Sydney. Jarod chuckled.  
  
"'I've met someone," he replied as he looked over to Angela. She smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"Jarod...that's wonderful. Tell me about her."  
  
"She's an old friend. It's almost like our relationship's been resurrected." Jarod loved dropping hints like that. It almost seemed too obvious.  
  
"Oh...that's great. So, what does this mean, Jarod?"  
  
"It means that I'm disappearing. For good, this time. I'll miss you, Sydney."  
  
"I'm glad for you, Jarod. I wish you the best of luck. You deserve to be happy. I've always thought that."  
  
"Thanks. Look, Syd. I've gotta go. When you get out of that place, you know how to reach me." Jarod hung up the phone and pulled his love into his lap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Where did that call come from?" asked a raspy voice.  
  
"A small town in Kentucky, called Harrison," answered a young man sitting at a computer. The wheezing man asked, "Was it Jarod?" The man nodded. He added, "It was Jarod, but the name belonging to the number was an Angela P. Russell."  
  
The man with the raspy voice chuckled sinisterly, giving the young man chills. He wheezed, "Very clever. She faked her own death." He laughed again.  
  
"We've got you, Jarod," rasped the older man, "and Miss Parker, too." As he left the room, his oxygen tank that he wheeled behind him squeaked, giving the young tech even more chills.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Outrage

Outrage by Samantha Rating: PG or PG13 Category: Sequel to Breakdown and Resurrection. Please read those two first, or you will be totally lost! Summary: Jarod's paradise soon crumbles to the ground.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them(wish I did), but I am using them solely for my pleasure. Don't sue me, I am a college student, therefore I have absolutely no cash.  
  
Author's Note: I never really meant for the story to go past Resurrection, but it started getting so long that I couldn't include any of the real Centre action that I wanted to get in. So here comes the third part. I'll have to wait until this part ends to see if I'm finished or not. Oh, well. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Harrison, Kentucky  
  
Parker opened her eyes as if they were weighted down with lead. She squinted against the bright glare of the sun as she moved to sit up. When did I fall asleep? she wondered. Once she was settled, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Angel. Or should I say good afternoon?" came a deep voice from just behind the bedroom door. Angela smiled as she leaned back against the oak headboard of her king-sized bed.  
  
"How long have I been asleep, Jarod?" Parker practically purred as Jarod came forward to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled his boyish smile and replied, "Oh, since about three this morning. We were kind of busy last night." Jarod winked and caused Angela to give a throaty laugh. She pulled him forward and kissed the man she loved.  
  
Never in a million years would Parker have guessed that she would end up being so comfortable away from the Centre. But she was.  
  
A year had passed since Jarod stumbled upon the formerly deceased, but very much alive Miss Parker on a road trip in Kentucky. Now, she couldn't believe that she could hold so much love for the one person she'd been trained to hate.  
  
Four months after Jarod and Angela became a couple, much to the delight of the many elderly ladies Parker had befriended over the years, they got married in a quiet ceremony outside of town.  
  
Angela Parker Russell, widow became Mrs. Angela Parker Woodman, newlywed. Her husband, the tall, dark, handsome, and ever so dashing Jarod Woodman was a master carpenter. It was clear to everyone that they made a great couple, and that Jarod obviously loved Catherine like she was his own. And soon, she was his own. He had legally adopted her, making her Catherine Marie Woodman.  
  
Sometimes, Jarod still called her Parker. But that sort of made sense, because Angela made her middle name Parker, and because that was what he called her when he showed up in Kentucky.  
  
Parker smiled as she settled back against the headboard once more. Jarod backed up to the door, blew her a kiss, then left her to get ready to run the horses. Her heart contained so much love for him. He got her through the worst possible thing she could have imagined. Then, after she'd left, he showed up again. He showed her how to love.  
  
Angela stretched luxuriously, then got out of bed. She quickly put on a pair of faded jeans and a lightweight, tan cotton sweater. She pulled her long, curly hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and put on some socks and her boots.  
  
She grabbed some coffee in the kitchen on her way out to the stables and met up with Jarod halfway there. She could hear Catherine giggling.  
  
She was almost three and becoming more and more intelligent as the days went by. She definitely got a lot from her mother. The only difference between the two was that Catherine had light blonde curls. She inherited that from her "father." Catherine actually seemed more like her namesake than her mother. She was a kindred spirit, even at two and a half. She always shared her things and was extremely polite. But whenever she focused on something, she wouldn't let go of it. She had her mother's tenacity.  
  
Right now, she was riding Maggie. The dear and lovable Maggie was getting on in years. She had mild arthritis in her joints, so she became Catherine's horse.  
  
"Daddy! Look-a!" cried Catherine as she nudged Maggie into a run. Parker's heart melted each time she heard Catherine call Jarod her Daddy. She had an idea that her daughter remembered life without Jarod, but also that it didn't bother her at all.  
  
Angela laughed as Jarod ran towards Maggie, picked up Catherine off the horse, and swung her around in the air in one fluid movement. Parker crossed her arms and leaned back against the wooden fence. It was amazing how fast Jarod had conformed to being "Daddy". But then, it probably had been amazing to Jarod how fast she'd conformed to being "Mommy".  
  
Angela chuckled softly to herself. Catherine was being tossed in the air by Jarod while Maggie lazily nibbled at the sweet Kentucky bluegrass. When Jarod put their daughter on the ground, he caught Parker's warm blue eyes. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth. Parker couldn't help but think that life was perfect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Mommy! Look-a!" Angela looks up from the wooden swing and smiles at Catherine, who is running around under a sprinkler. Parker, laying lengthwise on the swing, feels the gentle summer breeze play with her loose curls.  
  
"That's great, Sweetie," she replies. Parker's hand absently moves to her abdomen, smiling at her beloved daughter. A voice whispers, "Your next one will accomplish great things." Parker smiles at her mother's voice. She gently rubs her stomach and wonders when she will begin to have--  
  
Angela awoke to water sloshing. She blinked a couple of times, then looked at her surroundings. She sighs and leans back. She had fallen asleep in the tub again. That was the third time this week. Normally, Parker normally didn't take too many baths, but this was mid-fall, and the weather was cool enough for her to do so.  
  
Parker's hand drifted to her stomach as she remembered the dream from moments ago. She'd had her suspicions. Also, her Inner Sense had been whispering to her about her condition for two months. She knew now. That was the third dream she'd had while asleep in the tub this week. I wonder when I'll tell Jarod, she thought with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell him. He'd be so excited. A child of his own! His flesh and blood.  
  
Angela closed her eyes, but they flew open again when she heard a loud thump coming from the hallway. Curious, she got out of the tub, walked across the towels she'd laid down so she wouldn't slip, and pulled on her terrycloth robe. As she tied the belt, she walked toward her bedroom door. Hurry!!!! screamed her mother's voice inside her head. Parker rushed across the span of her room.  
  
Stunned, Parker realized she'd been brought to the floor very quickly. She looked up, and saw a face she would never forget.  
  
Blonde curls and sinister blue eyes stared back at her. The man snarled, "I'm back, and this time I'll finish the job." For a second, Parker cowered in fear. Then her instincts took over. She would not let this man ruin her life again. She kicked out at his ankles and took him down beside her. She punched him in the face before jumping up and looking for her gun.  
  
The man shook his head and stood up, charging at Parker. He jumped onto her, knocking her down. While on top of her, he began to beat her. As Parker received blow after blow to her face, arms, and stomach, she planned a way to escape.  
  
When he paused for only a second, she kneed him hard in the groin. He groaned and doubled over in pain, allowing Parker to head for her nightstand. She pulled her pistol from the drawer and aimed at him. With a sneer, the attacker rushed toward her. Parker's gaze became icy as she pulled the trigger twice. Two staccato bursts sounded as his body was jerked upward by an invisible string, then slumped lifeless to the ground.  
  
Parker kept on shooting, emptying the magazine. She continued squeezing the trigger, not really hearing the click it made.  
  
Jarod found her like this moments later. He'd heard the gunshots while he was walking into the house and dropped the pizza boxes he'd been carrying in.  
  
"Angela, honey," he whispered as he gently took the gun from Parker's trembling hand. He made her sit down on the bed. When he felt her shaking, he pulled her into a tight embrace, running his fingers through her thick mop of curls.  
  
"He's dead, baby. It's okay, now," he whispered over and over again. Parker didn't cry. Instead, she gave a shuddering sigh and pulled slightly away.  
  
"It's him. He came back. He found me. How, Jarod?" she asked in a small voice. Now he knew why this affected her so much.  
  
"I don't know, Angel." Parker then realized that she didn't hear any crying from Catherine's room. Normally, loud noises frightened her.  
  
"Catherine," Parker whispered in horror as she ran to her daughter's room. She flipped the switch and fell to her knees at the scene.  
  
Jarod followed behind her, but he took a step back at the sight. He covered his mouth as his stomach threatened to spill out all he'd consumed that day. Written on the wall in blood was the sentence, "We found you, Miss Parker." Catherine was nowhere to be found. The room had been ransacked. All her stuffed animals were gutted, the filling coming out of them and laying on the floor.  
  
Tears filled Parker's cold blue eyes. Two words were gritted past her teeth.  
  
"The Centre."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
"Well done, Lyle." Lyle nodded his head in false graciousness and listened as Raines went on about what the new subject would bring to the Centre.  
  
"This child will be very special. She is the daughter of a genius. Her mother would have been a Pretender, had not her own mother prohibited it. This child, however, will no longer be called Catherine. She will be renamed Cassandra. She has inherited her mother's gift of the Inner Sense, as well as her intelligence. We expect great things from her." Raines's audience applauded him as he nodded and left the room, wheeling his squeaky tank behind him.  
  
Lyle relaxed as soon as Mr. Emphysema and his disciples were gone. Deep down, he hated Raines. Someday, though, he would take Raines's place. After all, he was the sole heir to the Parker legacy. His sister gave that up by taking the route of their mother. History always repeats itself.  
  
Deep down, Lyle also hated doing this to her. Like it or not, they were siblings. Twins. They shared a very unique bond. But, a job was a job. He had to do it to ensure his future at the Centre.  
  
Of course, only the few in the room with Raines and Lyle knew that Miss Parker faked her suicide. It was decided that Sydney, Broots, and Angelo should never know. Sydney would be needed to raise young Cassandra. Already, she looked like her mother. Soon, Sydney would have to be removed because of the strong physical resemblance to Miss Parker. Broots had stayed on at the Centre only to honor the memory of a woman he respected. He might leave if he knew the truth. Angelo, well, Angelo probably already knew. He just hasn't said anything, thought Lyle with a smirk. Everyone underestimated Angelo. But Lyle knew better. In fact, he knew almost for certain that Angelo had a part in Parker's plan.  
  
Lyle sighed and booted up his computer once he reached his office. He sat down in his chair and picked up a picture frame. In the simple silver frame was a photo taken of the three Parkers at their father's wedding. Mr. Parker, Miss Parker, and Mr. Lyle. He looked into his sister's haunted blue eyes and whispered a heartfelt apology into the empty space.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Harrison, Kentucky One Day Later  
  
"Angel, we'll find her. We'll find her and make the Centre pay," stated Jarod, trying to console his distraught wife. She hadn't cried too much, but she did punch a few holes in their bedroom wall, causing the smooth skin of her knuckles to split and bleed.  
  
"Angel?" inquired Jarod tentatively. She had fallen silent, staring out the window, not responding. He gently touched her shoulder.  
  
Miss Parker turned toward him and stopped all words with her icy blue eyes. She whispered, "Oh, we will. They will pay." Her jaw clenched as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jarod started slightly at the loud noise. He had tried so hard to keep away the Ice Queen over the year. She was back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
"Hey, Syd?" asked Broots. The silver-haired psychiatrist swiveled his chair around and motioned for the nervous tech to sit.  
  
"What do you want, Broots?" came the pleasant greeting. Broots licked his lips and looked around.  
  
"Y-you know that new girl, Cassandra? Well, every time I s-see her, she just r-reminds me of someone. I-I couldn't really put my finger on it until just an hour ago. S-see, I was surfing around on the net for some leads on Jarod, you know, j-just to look busy. Oh! You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I found! Articles, tons of them, all about how a mystery man named Jarod helped these people out in their time of need and--"  
  
"Broots, your point?" The tech chuckled nervously and continued.  
  
"Well, after searching the net, I looked in the Centre's records and came across a picture of Miss Parker...at Cassandra's age. They looked almost exactly alike, except for the hair! And, I realized that Cassandra had a lot of Miss Parker's behavioral traits." Sydney's eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"I think you're on to something, Broots. In my sessions with the girl, she keeps repeating the name Catherine. Everytime I ask her what her name is, she replies 'Catherine'."  
  
"And," Broots continued, "she kinda reminds me of Jarod, too." Sydney nodded and replied, "Yes, she has that inquisitiveness and innocence."  
  
"Syd, Cassandra is what, almost three?" Sydney nodded.  
  
"Think, Syd, when did Miss Parker 'kill herself?'" Sydney's eyes widened as the realization hit him.  
  
"He'd found someone," he muttered under his breath, "he said it was like their relationship had been resurrected!" Broots smiled and nodded, somewhat proud of himself for putting that together.  
  
"But, if Cassandra is Jarod's child as well, how does that explain his grief and near-suicide if he was in on the plan?" asked Broots, now curious.  
  
"He couldn't have known. He probably didn't even know Cassandra was his. But Parker wouldn't have done that to him. She wouldn't have left him without taking him with her." They both thought for a second, then Broots came up with an idea.  
  
"What if she didn't know it was his?"  
  
Sydney scoffed.  
  
"Parker didn't sleep around, Broots." Then another realization hit.  
  
"The rape!" he exclaimed quietly.  
  
"W-what rape?" asked Broots, getting a little more nervous by the second. Sydney explained, "Parker was raped about a few months before her suicide. I thought she'd killed herself because of the trauma of the rape and the pressure the Centre put on her regardless of what she'd been through. But it wasn't. She was pregnant from the rape! I'll bet the Centre knew about it. They would have taken the child. So she made up a plan and left."  
  
"But Syd, if the girl is Jarod's, then he and Miss P were getting along pretty well before the rape." Sydney shook his head. Then he offered, "Maybe the behavioral coincidences to Jarod are just that. Coincidences. And, unless I miss my guess, Jarod has been raising her for the past year or so. She's bound to imitate him." Broots nodded.  
  
"Good work, Broots. I'll have to keep my eye on the action around Cassandra. I'll try and get some information out of her when we have some privacy." Broots turned and left, wringing his hands slightly.  
  
Sydney waited until he was gone to cover his face with his hand and sigh deeply. Then, he wept. He wept for the two's stolen happiness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Harrison Kentucky One Week Later  
  
Parker paced the room as Jarod's fingers flew over the laptop's keyboard. They had a potential lead on Lyle. For some reason, her Inner Sense was urging her to seek him out. He was their answer, their key. And the Sense wasn't whispering this time; they were practically screaming.  
  
"Found him," Jarod declared, "He's in Missouri. St. Louis, to be exact. And my, my. He's not on business. I think your brother needs a visit from his sister." Jarod gave a smirk that he hadn't given in a year.  
  
"And his brother-in-law," gritted Parker. Jarod gave her a quick kiss and rushed upstairs to pack. Angela sat down on the couch, overwhelmed. She felt so schizophrenic these days. There were times when she craved a cigarette so badly her hands shook and her fingers itched. Those times were when she cussed like a sailor and hit almost anything that moved. Then, Angela Woodman took over. She felt near tears and exhausted. When she was Angela, she felt the pressing need to announce to Jarod about their newest addition to the family. Then, Miss Parker would come and remind her that he would keep her home if he found out she was pregnant.  
  
She needed Sydney.  
  
The man who was like a father to her still thought she was dead. That idea saddened Angela and Miss Parker. But, she could maintain no contact. That was for certain. Even though her cover had been blown by the Centre, Sydney (and Broots, as well) could never be involved. No matter how much it killed her inside.  
  
"Ready?" Jarod's deep voice rumbled. Parker nodded and they both walked out to the blue minivan she owned. As Jarod drove the van down the driveway, she gave one last glance at her beloved home. It might be the last time you see it, whispered a wicked voice that had left her alone for the better part of two years. She shuddered slightly and began to rub her hands over her upper arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
The little toddler with curly blonde hair picked up the stuffed rabbit and sat down. Sydney smiled as he observed her from the corner. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her.  
  
"Cassandra--"  
  
"Not Cassandra," the girl interrupted, "Catherine." Sydney smiled softly.  
  
"Do you want me to call you Catherine?" The blonde head nodded as she smiled.  
  
"Mommy told me about you," she remarked in her childish voice, "you're Paw- Paw Sydney." Her little dimples appeared as she smiled once more. Sydney had to wait before he went on when he heard this information. Parker had told her daughter about him. And, it seemed like he was a grandfather- figure. Amazing.  
  
"Catherine, what did your Mommy say about me?" Sydney asked, curious.  
  
"That even though you weren't her Daddy, she always thought of you as her Daddy. That she loved you." He blinked back tears that had suddenly appeared with this new information. Also, he still was amazed at the intelligence with which Catherine spoke.  
  
"Daddy told me about you, too. He thought I was sleeping. He cried." Sydney turned towards Catherine and stared at her.  
  
"Daddy said he loved you very much, and missed you terribly. And that he was sorry that we'd never meet each other."  
  
"When did he tell you this?" Sydney asked.  
  
"When I turned two. I wasn't sleeping, but I wanted to hear what he was saying, so I stayed quiet. I didn't tell him that he was wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" Sydney commented, his brow lowered for a lack of understanding.  
  
"I knew we'd meet. Gramma told me." Sydney stared at her some more.  
  
"Gramma?"  
  
"She always speaks to me. She sounds a lot like Mommy. Her voice, it whispers the future to me." Sydney swallowed and asked, "You hear voices?" Catherine nodded and smiled again.  
  
"I can hear Gramma. I know she's Gramma, she told me. I can hear a man, too. His name's Thomas, but I call him Tommy. He plays with me sometimes. Oh! And I hear another man, called Kyle. He's my uncle." Sydney's mind reeled with this revelation. He waited before he spoke, trying to calm his racing thoughts.  
  
"Tommy and Kyle?" She nodded.  
  
"Sometimes, Angelo would talk to me. He hasn't visited yet. But he's promised to, when the time is right."  
  
"Angelo?" Before Sydney got even more confused, he asked a question that had been on his mind since he discovered she was Parker's child.  
  
"Do you remember a time when your Daddy wasn't around?" Catherine nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh. Daddy wasn't always there. He came when I was one and a half. Mommy was sad before. Then he came. Mommy became happy! Tommy told me once that he loved Mommy. But now, it was Daddy's time to love her, and be loved by her. I like Tommy. He smiles a lot." Sydney swallowed.  
  
"You can see him?" he asked with a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
"Uh-huh," the blonde head bounced up and down, "I can see them all, Paw-Paw Sydney." He shook his head in amazement. This girl was truly gifted.  
  
A soft chirping noise brought Sydney out of his thoughts. He picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was unknown. He opted not to take the call, but he did notice the time. Their session was over.  
  
"Well, Catherine," he stated sadly, "I must be off. I have other little boys and girls I have to see. Thank you, for talking with me." The little girl smiled, moved toward his sitting form, and gave him a big hug around his neck. She kissed his cheek, then went back to playing with her stuffed animals, humming a certain tune. Sydney's favorite song.  
  
He blinked back tears as he tried to make his way out normally, so as not to cause any suspicion. His next appointment was in a half hour.  
  
Sydney sat down at his desk after closing the office door, and wept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Busch Stadium St. Louis, Missouri One Day Later  
  
"Well, well, Lyle. Fancy, meeting you here," came Jarod's voice from behind Lyle's shoulder. He closed his eyes and turned around. His sharp intake of breath could be heard over the crowd as he saw not only Jarod, but his sister as well.  
  
"Parker, I-I--"  
  
"Save it, scumbag." Parker's voice dripped with hatred for her twin. She knelt to him and whispered menacingly in his ear, "Tell me where my daughter is. Or this time, you'll lose more than a thumb. You'll lose your life." Jarod pulled Parker away from Lyle's face, then moved them to sit in the two vacant seats beside Lyle.  
  
"Lyle, we know the Centre has Catherine." Lyle was still working out his sister's threat when he heard Jarod make that statement. He sighed as he looked to his feet. Then he glanced around cautiously.  
  
"It is not the time, nor the place, to be discussing matters such as this, Jarod. You, of all people, should know that. Go," he paused as he took out a pen and wrote an address down on his napkin, "here. In one hour. The game's almost over. It's a place I have swept for bugs and taps daily. Sometimes twice daily. See, I'm a very paranoid person. Comes with the job. You can find your answers there." Lyle looked into Jarod's eyes for a long time while he passed the napkin their way. For the first time, Lyle's eyes were gentle, almost apologetic. Jarod nodded, took Parker, and left the stadium.  
  
"Jarod," Parker began once they'd reached the van, "I could have handled it! I would've gotten answers then." Jarod looked over at her and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. He reached between them and took her hands in his. He rubbed them gently as he whispered, "It's okay. I saw something in Lyle's eyes. Something that wasn't there before. I have a feeling he'll cooperate, and nobody will have to be shot. Although I'm sure that might make you feel better." He looked over to the love of his life with a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth and teasing glinting in his eyes.  
  
Parker looked over at him and saw his jest. For the first time in little over a week, she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Jarod. It would," she replied dryly. They both chuckled softly as silent tears made their way down their cheeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
An Hour Later Lyle's Safe House  
  
"Sis, I'm sorry," apologized Lyle. He held his sister's hands as tears of shame slid through his tightly squeezed shut eyelids. Parker could tell it was a heartfelt apology.  
  
"It's okay, Lyle." She pulled him into an embrace as he began to sob silently. She stroked the back of his head, performing a very motherly action.  
  
He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He whispered raggedly, "I've known for some time now, but, it just never seemed real. I saw you, in that casket! And my heart broke!" A fresh batch of tears came to Parker's eyes as her brother bared his soul.  
  
"I'd always thought I'd hated you, but I realized I didn't. And it really hurt me that you'd killed yourself. I concealed it as best as I could, but I had to visit Sydney a couple of times." Jarod and Parker shared a look at this revelation.  
  
"That's right. Sydney helped me get back to a pseudo-normality. When we found out you were alive, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill you and hug you at the same time." Parker arched an eyebrow and muttered sarcastically, "Welcome to motherhood." Lyle smiled a bit, then continued.  
  
"I had been spying on Raines for awhile. His activities seemed extra- suspicious, if you can even begin to imagine that. I found out who he was tracking, and why. Turns out, he was looking for a guy by the name of Marcus Willmore. He was the one who...um...raped you. The reason Raines wanted Marcus was to provide a distraction so Sweepers could take baby Catherine. He gave Marcus free reign over how you should be treated. Rumor was, he was going to rape you and kill you in front of Jarod." Parker and Jarod exchanged worried glances once more.  
  
"But, don't worry, Sis. Sydney is taking very good care of Catherine. But Raines decided to call her Cassandra. It seems...she can predict the future. With the help of voices." Lyle let that information sink in.  
  
"She's also a great Pretender," he remarked heavily. Parker gasped. She moved her mouth a couple of times before she could say anything.  
  
"They 'need' her more than ever. She's more valuable to them. They...she..." Parker closed her eyes and moved her hands to her head, trying to stop the room from spinning. She felt her stomach jump slightly, and she ran to the bathroom. Moments later, retching could be heard. Both Jarod and Lyle ran to her side. Jarod held her head while Lyle pulled her hair back.  
  
"Angela," Jarod whispered, "what's wrong? You've been throwing up quite often." An upset Angela looked into Jarod's eyes and whispered back, "Jarod, I'm pregnant."  
  
Lyle's concern was apparent as he pleaded, "Sis, you can't go back there! They'll find you and keep you, especially now that you're going to have another baby. Jarod's baby." Lyle looked to Jarod with eyes that were filled with fear for his sister's well-being. Jarod nodded.  
  
"He's right, Angel. They'll find out. And, I don't want risk losing this baby as well. Either to the Centre, or to death." Parker looked at him, internally debated for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I won't go," she whispered, defeated. Lyle moved over and hugged her. He stated, "You can stay here. The only people who ever come here are the housekeeper and the bug sweeper."  
  
Jarod agreed with the idea. It was settled. Parker would be staying in St. Louis. Silent tears fell down her face as she listened to her brother and her husband make plans to get Catherine back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware One Week Later  
  
"Syd," Broots whispered shakily, "you need to see this." He motioned towards the older man with fear in his eyes. Sydney got up and walked over to the computer. His eyes scanned the content. Then his blue glass coffee mug shattered on the floor after it slipped from his hands.  
  
"Oh, my..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Broots swiped a few tears from his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I know what the Centre is capable of, but I never expected this. Not in my most horrible nightmares." Sydney shook his head sadly and blinked back the tears that caused the ache behind his eyes. His thoughts instantly flew to baby Catherine. Then to Miss Parker. Then to Jarod.  
  
The Centre would pay for the pains it had caused the people who were most precious to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Paw-Paw Sydney, you're sad," came the childish voice. Sydney pulled himself out of the depths of his pain and looked at the beautiful girl.  
  
"Yes, Catherine." Sympathy and understanding filled her clear blue eyes. She whispered, "It's because of what they did to Mommy. Before I came here." He nodded, not even surprised that she knew. Catherine had so many gifts.  
  
"It's because they used the Bad Man to make Mommy think he was my Daddy." Sydney nodded again. Tears filled her eyes as her voice became so low that it was almost unnoticeable.  
  
"But he's not." Sydney looked at her, half-questioningly, half-surprised.  
  
"The Bad Man isn't my Daddy, Paw-Paw Sydney. Jarod is."  
  
"Catherine," he began, "I know Jarod seems like a father figure to you, but- -"  
  
"No!" Frustration flamed in her eyes. Her eyes became cold and like stone as she gritted out, "Jarod is my Daddy. The Bad Man was a front!"  
  
Sydney felt a shock of pain flow through him as her anger flared. Partly because she sounded so like her mother, partly because she inflicted it on him while being mad.  
  
Catherine calmed down considerably and whispered tearfully, "I'm sorry, Paw- Paw Sydney. They taught me to do that. Here. I found it in my bunny." She handed him a DSA and walked over the corner of her playroom and picked up her bunny. She sat facing the corner and stroking the synthetic fur.  
  
Sydney stood up and walked out of the room, glancing over his shoulder to have a parting look at her.  
  
Once in his office, he shut the door and sat down at his desk. He popped the DSA into the player and watched as the scene played out in full color.  
  
"Shh, we can't risk waking her, even though she's had a sedative," whispered Raines to a nameless Sweeper. In the Sweeper's hand was a turkey baster.  
  
Raines chuckled silently as the Sweeper pulled back the bed sheets and looked at a sleeping Miss Parker. She was wearing an oversized hockey team tee shirt. The Sweeper then proceeded to artificially inseminate the sleeping woman.  
  
"At last," whispered Raines, "we will have the perfect Pretender. Imagine, Miss Parker and Jarod's child. All their gifts combined to make the ideal package." He smiled sinisterly.  
  
The screen became filled with static. Sydney swallowed as he remembered the date that went with the scene he'd just viewed. He almost turned off the player, but another scene started. Sydney sat forward and watched intently.  
  
A weary Miss Parker sat down on her bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Then a man came from behind her and subdued her before she could react. Then the phone interrupted. A few rings went by before she was allowed to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Mamma. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to lunch. I had to catch up with an old friend...No, I can't see you tomorrow, but Friday's free...Uh- huh, yeah. That'll work...No, not yet. But I think he will. He would be great for that job, Mamma...Okay, Mamma. See you on Friday. Love you, bye."  
  
Instantly, she was thrown on the bed and the menacing man with curly blonde hair ripped open her blouse. He proceeded to beat her savagely. Then, the unimaginable happened. He began to rape her violently.  
  
After he finished, he stabbed her with his sharp knife. A crash outside caught his attention. He smirked and whispered to the quivering woman, "I'll be back to finish the job, sweetie." He hit her on the face once more, broke her bedroom window, then jumped out of it.  
  
Moments later, a breathless Jarod came into the room. He watched as she sobbed harshly, curled into the fetal position.  
  
"Miss Parker," he whispered painfully as he touched her shoulder. She backed up on all fours. Then she seemed to focus. She made a small whimper in the back of her throat and moved toward Jarod. She threw her arms around him and clung to him ferociously. They both cried silently as Jarod stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm here, Parker. We need to get you to the hospital." Parker shook her head and held on tighter. Jarod wrapped an arm around her waist and held her. He stroked her hair with his other hand.  
  
Sydney had wept while he watched the scene. Seeing Miss Parker like that...it drove him to want to kill the man in cold blood. Then, Sydney noticed the date of the rape scene. He gasped as bitter understanding dawned in his mind.  
  
"What's the matter, Syd?" Broots asked with concern in his voice. He had walked in on Sydney while he watched the last of the DSA.  
  
"Raines!" Sydney growled. Broots took a step back at the older man's rage.  
  
"Miss Parker wasn't pregnant from the rape. The rape was a cover. Catherine is Jarod's child! Raines had Miss Parker inseminated the night before the rape! I'll kill him!"  
  
Broots swallowed and stammered, "N-now, S-Sydney. Let's not m-make any r- rash decisions that you'll r-regret. P-please?"  
  
The rage in Sydney's eyes subsided as he listened to the voice of reason. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Broots. I let it get to me."  
  
"Syd, we need to get Catherine out of here. I'm hearing rumors that they're making her do terrible things with her powers. She's been starting fires, throwing objects and people around with her mind. The next step may be a murder." Their eyes met, and agreement passed between them.  
  
"Angelo," they whispered simultaneously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Angelo, thank you for helping us." Angelo smiled and said, "Anything for Friend." He looked at Lyle with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes and whispered, "I watch you." Lyle swallowed and nodded. He understood why Angelo wouldn't trust him. But he hoped to redeem himself in this new venture.  
  
The three crawled through the ventilation shafts until they reached the one above Catherine's room. Jarod inhaled sharply when he saw her blonde head. She was sitting in a corner, crying in a way that three year-olds shouldn't be crying. His own tears began to fill his eyes. Lyle put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm backing you up."  
  
They looked at each other, nodded, then removed the shaft cover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Catherine felt them before she heard them. Baby, whispered her grandmother's voice, they're coming to get you. It's a trap. They will be captured. But don't be scared. Someone else will come to save you.  
  
Catherine had begun to cry when she heard the statement. She could see all the people from her head. They looked brave, but fearful tears came from their eyes. That didn't make her feel any better.  
  
She heard them hit the floor behind her. She turned and looked at them. She could see the pain in Daddy's eyes. Uncle Lyle looked the same way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy. Uncle Lyle." Then, Sweepers flooded the room, taking the two men into their custody.  
  
"Catherine!!!" Jarod cried out. Catherine turned back and stroked the bunny while her tears fell on the fur.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Salvation

Salvation by Samantha airhead_1984@hotmail.com Rating: G or PG Spoilers: Ya never know Category: Sequel to Breakdown, Resurrection, and Outrage. Please, I beseech thee, read those three first or this installment will make absolutely no sense, and it will ruin the experience for you. Keywords: JMPR, JML/F, others Summary: Salvation comes from an unlikely source at an unlikely time.  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate typing these disclaimers. It's not like the creators of the Pretender actually care about we poor Fan Fic writers and the universes we create for their characters. I doubt they even look at the sites. Oh, well. As I've said before, this is purely for fun, and no infringement is implied.  
  
Author's Note: Really, I meant for Outrage to be the final installment, but it got so long. Again. I really need to acquire revision skills. Well, hopefully the title says it all.  
  
Author's Note 2: Oh yeah, I've noticed that my italicized words aren't italicized on this website, so I've marked the thoughts and Inner Sense conversations with little hyphens. Sorry about any confusion! :) I'm also sorry that it took soooooo long to get this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait  
  
  
  
Lyle's Safe House  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Miss Parker paced back and forth while she waited for phone confirmation that Catherine had been retrieved. Minutes went by. Then an hour. Frustrated, Parker picked up her cell phone and hit a button. While it rang on the other end, she wondered about what possible repercussions her impending conversation would bring.  
  
"This is Sydney." Parker closed her eyes briefly at the sound of that voice, the beautiful accent.  
  
"Syd...it's me," she whispered, hoping that no further explanation would be necessary.  
  
"Parker!" he exclaimed quietly, "What are you doing calling me? Especially here?" She mentally kicked herself for not thinking and answered, "How's my baby?"  
  
Sydney could hear the desperation in her voice, and he knew she wasn't speaking just of Catherine.  
  
"Your daughter is fine. She hasn't been harmed. But they took Jarod and Lyle to SL23. That was an hour ago." Tears slid down Parker's cheeks as she listened to the information. She knew there had been some risk involved in a venture like this. She just never expected the worst to actually happen.  
  
"Syd, I've got to get them out. All of them. Hear me?" On the other end, Sydney almost smiled at the old Miss Parker that was showing through. Then he became gravely serious.  
  
"Take us with you," he whispered pleadingly, "Broots, Angelo, and myself." Parker clenched her jaw to try to stop the tears from coming.  
  
"All right. Watch over them for now. I'll keep in touch." She pressed another button on the phone and tossed it on the couch. The distraught woman backed up against the wall, then slid into a sitting position. She held her head with her hands and wept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove Delaware  
  
"Broots, we must make sure that Jarod and Lyle stay safe," whispered Sydney as the two men acted like they were making coffee. Broots nodded almost imperceptibly and grabbed the creamer. After he poured some of the nutty tasting liquid, he asked in a low tone, "What about Catherine?" Sydney paused slightly, then continued with his actions.  
  
"Somehow, I get the feeling that Catherine will be okay by herself. Right now, the Centre's focus is on Jarod and Lyle. And, she can fend for herself." The two looked at each other briefly, and they both hoped that Sydney was right.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Catherine sat in the corner and rubbed her eyes. They were puffy and red from a recent cry. Every time the voices visited her, they made her weep for her father and her uncle.  
  
She sniffed and picked up her favorite toy. She worked to get rid of the tears. She didn't want the Mean Men to see her tears. Tears meant weakness. Weakness meant punishment. With a will made of steel, she stopped all outward expression. She just sat there.  
  
Suddenly, she started when she saw the crouched figure in the shadowed corner across the playroom. She gasped and whispered, "Angelo?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here." She stood up and walked over to him on trembling little legs. He looked just like her visions of him. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. The smile left his face upon touching her. The feelings that were emanating from her were overwhelming. He looked in her eyes and saw a trace of ice. He knew he must get her out of the Centre before they turned her into a stony shell of herself.  
  
"Catherine, don't be sad," he mumbled while stroking her hand with his callused fingers. The three year old whispered, "Oh, Angelo. I feel like I can't do anything. I want to help Daddy and Uncle Lyle." A couple of tears fell onto her hand, and he wiped them with his.  
  
"You can help. Not now. Time's not right. Don't worry. Salvation is coming!" A boyish grin spread seemingly from ear to ear.  
  
"Salvation?" she whispered. Angelo nodded emphatically and whispered one word.  
  
"Salvation!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Lyle's Safe House  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Parker pumped an arm in the air as a signal of victory as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Finally," she muttered, leaning back in the black leather chair and rubbing her face with her hands. A plan had been formed! It would take two weeks, but she hoped that it would prove successful.  
  
-"It has to, because Jarod's life is on the line."- Parker dropped her hands at this voice.  
  
"Kyle?" she whispered incredulously. A strange feeling came over her.  
  
-"You mean to tell me you forgot my lovely voice, Miss Parker?"- came the voice of Kyle, Jarod's dead brother.  
  
"Why are you speaking to me, Kyle?" she asked of the voice, closing her eyes and relaxing against the chair.  
  
-"Your daughter wanted me to help you,"- he stated calmly. Parker sat up in the chair and her eyes flew open.  
  
"She's...not...she's not...is...she?" Parker stammered. She had to know.  
  
-"No,"- Kyle's voice chuckled, -"we speak to each other, but she is alive, Parker."- Puzzled, she asked, "How is it she can hear you?"  
  
-"I'm a part of her Inner Sense."-  
  
She swallowed and replied weakly, "But I thought that only relatives and lost loved ones could be in the Inner Sense. She never even knew you, much less of you."  
  
-"Tsk, tsk. I always thought you were smarter than that, Parker. You really should have done your research! You were so bent on believing that Catherine is the rapist's daughter. That's what the Centre wanted you to believe."- Even though she knew deep inside what he was referring to, she felt very clueless.  
  
-"Parker, check your email. Angelo has sent you a copy of a DSA that should explain everything. And don't worry, we're watching over our Catherine."- As the voice faded into silence, Parker stood up and looked around, even though she knew it was useless.  
  
She sat back down and logged onto her email account. Sure enough, Angelo's video file was the only email she'd received since Catherine had been stolen.  
  
She took a deep breath, moved the mouse to the bright blue link with a trembling hand, poised her finger above the button tentatively, then clicked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre  
  
SL23  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Jarod sat down in the corner of his gray cell and sighed heavily. It seemed the Centre was placing all of its focus on him for the time being. The Powers That Be were running him through an exhaustive battery of tests and sims. Jarod was doing his best not to perform like they wanted him to. But it was getting harder.  
  
"Psst! Jarod!" whispered Lyle from the next door cell. Jarod scooted over to the vent and whispered back, "What?" In the back of his mind, he marveled at the fact that the Centre hadn't changed their cells at all.  
  
"Angelo sneaked a visit to me. He said that Sis has a plan. Two weeks." Jarod's eyes slid shut. He replied, "I don't want her to risk herself for me. She should worry about getting Catherine and then leaving the Centre behind for good." Lyle scoffed.  
  
"She would say the same thing about you. She loves you, Jarod. She's not going to take this sitting down. Just trust Syd and Broots to take care of her." Jarod nodded, even though he knew Lyle couldn't see him.  
  
"What about Catherine?" Jarod asked softly, emotion almost overtaking him.  
  
On the other side, Lyle swiped away the tears that came so quickly at the mention of her name and answered, "Just fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Paw-Paw Sydney!" The blonde three year old ran up to the older man and hugged onto his legs. He chuckled slightly and picked her up. He tossed her in the air a couple of times and then held her against his side.  
  
"Hello, my girl. What have you been up to?" he asked. The girl giggled and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I've been playing, Paw-Paw Sydney. What about you?"  
  
"Oh," he shrugged, "not much, really." Catherine looked up at him and asked, "Why did you come?"  
  
"I came," he grunted as he set her down on the floor, "to play!" The blonde curls bounced up and down as she nodded her head excitedly and giggled.  
  
The two played with puzzles and stuffed animals. They even played basketball. The playtime lasted for about an hour. Then, Sydney read Catherine her favorite story. After saying the last words of the story, he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and gently placed her in her bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and shut off the light.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear," he whispered before closing the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Lyle's Safe House  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Parker sighed heavily and threw the last of her Kleenex away. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She muttered to herself, "Great, now I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of the day."  
  
At first, she had been shocked when she viewed the DSA. Then, her shock led to anger, then deep pain. She had cried for hours. She had never believed the Centre capable of something like this.  
  
-"I'm sorry, Miss Parker,"- Kyle's voice floated in. She scoffed mirthlessly, but didn't reply.  
  
-"Parker, there is a bright side,"- he continued, -"Jarod has a child. With you. While she wasn't conceived in love, she was brought up in love, especially with Jarod acting as the father figure. You wondered why Catherine took so well to Jarod, and why she loved him so much. Now you know."- Kyle's voice drifted away as Parker realized he was right. She had always wondered why Catherine was so willing and anxious to call Jarod "Daddy", even though Parker knew that Catherine somehow remembered life without him.  
  
Catherine knew all along.  
  
The thought hit Parker like a ton of bricks. Her daughter knew. Why didn't she say anything? She knew Catherine was intelligent, probably a genius. But she never guessed anything like this.  
  
She smiled when she remembered what all this meant for Jarod. He had a child! Parker placed her hand over her abdomen and looked down at it. Even though she wasn't showing yet, her clothes were getting tighter every day. She ate everything these days. Her nausea was gone.  
  
Exhausted by the emotional roller-coaster she had just been on, Parker put on some pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Where to, sir?" The older man smiled at the man behind the counter.  
  
"St. Louis." He passed over his cash with one hand and took the ticket with the other. He picked up his luggage and walked on to the bus.  
  
He found an open seat and sat there. After sighing, he looked out the window and found himself tapping his fingers on his legs. -Patience,- he told himself mentally, -patience-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
One Week Later  
  
-"Catherine,"- whispered a voice, awakening the sleeping child. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What, Tommy?" she asked. She opened her eyes and saw his figure sitting across from her. He smiled.  
  
-"How're you doing, sweetheart?"- She shrugged.  
  
-"Good news. Mommy has a plan. In one week, you'll be with her. Daddy, too."- The transparent figure smiled again. Catherine's eyes widened slightly as she gasped.  
  
"That soon?" she asked excitedly. Tommy put a finger to his lips and looked around. Then he murmured.  
  
-"Yes, babe. That soon. Your Uncle Kyle told Mommy the truth about Daddy. And, Salvation is coming."- A puzzled look came across Catherine's face.  
  
"Who is Salvation?" Tommy smiled again.  
  
-"You'll find out, soon enough."-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Syd, you don't sound surprised. Don't tell me you knew about this," demanded Miss Parker over the phone. Sydney cringed and thought about his reply.  
  
"Parker," he began. He cringed again when he heard her utter a few profane words. He tried once more.  
  
"Hear me out. I've only just discovered this information. Catherine found a DSA in one of her stuffed toys. I believe Angelo put it there. It was the same one he sent you. I'm sorry, Parker." He listened as she did the unthinkable.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm okay, Syd. Sorry for acting like that. Hormones. When this is all over, I'll have to pay for some repairs to Lyle's house. I just get so punchy." Sydney chuckled.  
  
"It's perfectly normal, Parker. But, I have a question. How far along do you think you are?" A pause came over the line as she mentally calculated.  
  
"About...three months. Why, Syd?"  
  
Sydney looked at Broots, who was listening to the conversation over the speakerphone. Then he remarked, "How's your morning sickness?" She laughed.  
  
"Totally gone. Has been for a week now. I'm eating everything in sight."  
  
"Parker, have you been to see a doctor yet?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You need to, Parker. You need to for the safety of you and your child. Also, I think you might be having more than one." Silence before Miss Parker replied.  
  
"Oh, my. Maybe you're right, Syd. I'm already wearing maternity clothes. That's kind of early, isn't it?" Sydney hesitated.  
  
"Look, Syd, I'll go see a doctor when this is all over with. I remember what I did with Catherine. I've got plenty of stuff with folic acid. I'll be fine."  
  
"Parker," Sydney murmured.  
  
"Sydney," Parker gritted out in warning, "I'll take care of this later. If this seems to be taking too long, and not a week like we've planned, then I'll see a doctor. But for now, we go by my way." Sydney said nothing in reply. All he could do was hope that she would take his advice.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Syd. For now, we start phase one of the plan. Email me if you have any difficulties." Miss Parker hung up the phone. Sydney sighed and shook his head as he replaced the phone in its receiver.  
  
"M-man," Broots stuttered, "sh-she gets worse when she's pregnant."  
  
"All women do, Broots, " chuckled Sydney.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
SL23  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Well, Jarod," snarled Raines, " you have cooperated very nicely this past week." Jarod scoffed and turned his head. He had been anything but cooperative through the week. He had an idea that Raines was being sarcastic, but he couldn't pick it up in that oxygen-deprived voice. The older man walked over to Jarod's side, his tank squeaking slightly.  
  
"If you want Miss Parker's little girl to survive, you will do as I say," Raines whispered menacingly into Jarod's ear. Some of the fight went out of his eyes at the mention of Catherine. Raines had him and he knew it. All he had to do was begin to say the name and Jarod would snap to attention.  
  
"What do I need to do?" asked Jarod in a voice that was made gravelly by depression. He so desperately wanted to be sure that Catherine was safe. His daughter of his heart was the most precious thing to him, next to his beloved wife.  
  
Parker.  
  
Just the thought of her brought tears to his eyes. His arms practically ached at the absence of her. Jarod closed his eyes and inhaled softly. In that brief moment, his memory played back a faded picture. She was laughing, as she was more apt to do in the past few years. Her curly hair fell in loose tendrils from her ponytail. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from cool weather. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy and life, life that he had previously thought extinguished. The picture began to move, and she slowly tilted her head back. Then she brought her head down and began to hunch over. As if there was a delay, Jarod heard her throaty laugh. Everything moved in slow motion, and her laughter had an eerie echo to it.  
  
He sighed imperceptibly and opened his eyes. He focused back on reality just in time to hear Raines respond.  
  
"You need to be extra cooperative during this next sim, Jarod. It is a very important one. And if you behave, Catherine will be released to her mother, and they will be left alone." Raines let that hang in the air. Jarod's inner voice screamed at him not to listen, but his heart took over. He nodded defeatedly, his head hanging. He didn't care if Raines knew that he was conquered. All he wanted was safety for Catherine. He didn't care about himself. She was all that mattered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
-"Catherine."- whispered a voice. The sleeping child awoke suddenly, sitting up straight in her bed. Her curls bounced on her shoulders as she looked frantically from side to side. Her eyes wide, she waited for the voice to speak again. She was not disappointed.  
  
-"Catherine, don't be afraid. I'm Salvation."-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Lyle's Safe House  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Parker sat up in bed, gasping for air. She had been having unsettling dreams over the past couple of days. Reflecting on the most recent one, she placed her hand over her racing heart and tried to slow her breathing. Closing her eyes, she conjured up images of her daughter. Catherine riding Maggie, Catherine giggling at her favorite television show. Catherine playing with Jarod.  
  
Jarod.  
  
Parker's features relaxed slightly as memories of Jarod flooded her mind. He was so vividly emblazoned in her mind. She could smell his cologne, feel a day's growth of stubble on his cheek, and hear his voice as it turned from a playful growl to an intimate caress. She could see his eyes, his beautiful deep brown eyes. She recalled the day after the rape when he so tenderly washed her hair, unknowingly expressing all that he felt for her in those very eyes. Parker's fingers went to her lips as she recalled the myriad of kisses they'd received. Each kiss, she'd noticed, was slightly different. Her eyes still closed, she tilted her head a little to the right as she remembered his first night in her house, the night they shared their first kiss in years. Tears flooded down her face while she thought of how tenderly he took care of her. She could feel his strong arms holding her, and for a moment, felt completely safe.  
  
She opened her eyes after the tears had ceased. She looked around again, this time more calmly. She sighed and got out from under the covers. She walked over to the computer, which was still on. She checked her email account again for any word from Sydney or Broots. Nothing. She sighed again and signed out, rubbing the bridge of her nose afterward. There was less than one week before her plan was implemented. And she could do nothing else until that day.  
  
She felt utterly helpless. She sat in that safe house all day and all night, working on the computer. Occasionally, Kyle would come and talk to her, giving her information on her daughter. Less often, her mother would speak to her. Never in her life had Parker felt so completely and utterly alone. -Well-, she told herself, -there was the stretch of time after you faked your own suicide, Parker.- She shook her head in denial. No, the time after she'd escaped wasn't the most terrible time she'd experienced. Then, she had no one else to love her, other than her daughter. No one else that she loved, and that knew she was alive. This time, the two loves of her life were involved. And she had no clue who would make it out alive, and who wouldn't.  
  
Parker began to cry once more. Harsh sobs racked her frame as she wished that Jarod were there to hold her, and to soothe her. The shrill chirp of the phone startled her. She wiped her face with her hand and picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" she answered, reverting to her old lingo, but somehow it wasn't the same.  
  
"Um..who is this?" asked a hesitant male voice on the other end. She sighed and wondered how to reply.  
  
"My name is Angela Parker Woodman, but I'm answering the phone for Mr. Lyle right now. He's out of town on business."  
  
"Oh. Wait. Parker?" the male voice asked incredulously. Parker shook her head slightly, thinking that this voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Yes, some call me that." She waited for him to go on.  
  
"Parker!" whispered a trembling voice. She had to wait a few seconds before a name popped into her mind.  
  
"Ethan," she whispered right back, "goodness, it's really you!" She heard a breathless chuckle on the other end.  
  
"I.I..I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead," he stated painfully. Parker let a sob escape.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry. I had to make you all believe that. I wouldn't have been able to escape from the Centre without that deception. I had to get out of that place, Ethan. For the safety of my.my daughter." She heard Ethan gasp on the other end.  
  
"Who's child, Parker? And who is this Woodman fellow?" Parker swallowed before telling him about the rape. After she'd finished explaining that the child was a result of the rape, she listened to what Ethan had to say.  
  
"Parker.I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to you. How do you come back after that one, huh?"  
  
"Well, Ethan, that's not the whole story," she started. She told him the general information about how the Centre orchestrated the rape so she would have a good reason to be pregnant. She saved who the real father was, and who Mr. Woodman was for last.  
  
"And Ethan, I think you'd be happy to know the real father. In fact, you do know him. His name is Jarod, Jarod Woodman," she finished with a smile in her voice. Silence followed for a few minutes.  
  
"Jar.Jarod? Our Jarod? My brother, Jarod?" Parker laughed at Ethan's words.  
  
"Yes, Ethan.our Jarod. He found me two years after my death. We fell in love.and got married," she ended on a chuckle. There was a pause for a few moments.  
  
"Wait, Parker. Does Jarod know that Catherine." Ethan let the question hang, although it sounded like he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, little brother. He doesn't. And right now they're both at the Centre. Syd, Broots, Angelo, and I are desperately trying to get them out. It's the waiting that's the worst part." Ethan made a sound of agreement. The look in Parker's eyes changed a bit.  
  
"Ethan, why are you calling Lyle?" A pause, then a chuckle.  
  
"Well, ever since your 'death', let's just say that Lyle has become more friendly with family. I am, after all, his half-brother too. He's been taking it really rough lately, especially with this new acquisition to the Centre. Now I know who he was talking about." Parker sighed and leaned back in her chair. She nodded, even though she knew Ethan couldn't see her.  
  
"It's been so good catching up with you, little brother."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "but I feel like I should be doing something more." Parker thought on this for a little bit.  
  
"Why don't you come to visit? I'm all alone here, and I could use the company while waiting for the rescue plan to kick into high gear." Parker waited.  
  
"Well.of course I'll come! My previously deceased sister is raised from the dead, that's a cause for a reunion!" The two half-siblings laughed for a minute or so until Parker yawned.  
  
"That's my cue to get off," chuckled Ethan, "you need to sleep. I'll be making arrangements and try to get there in a day or so. Still the same house?"  
  
"Yeah," Parker commented sleepily.  
  
"Sleep well, Sis. I'll see you later." Ethan hung up before Parker could get a chance to say anything more. -So like his brother,- she mused to herself. She smiled and put the phone back down. Then, she crawled under the covers of Lyle's bed and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Jarod and Ethan together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
SL23  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Jarod fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He couldn't stop shaking. Even though he had been through a withdrawal sim before, this one was far worse. He had no idea what drug he was dependent on now. In fact, he couldn't recall what Raines had said to him earlier. His withdrawal was making him lose sleep. If this would have happened before he reunited with Parker, he wouldn't have had a problem with sleep-deprivation. But he had become accustomed to sleep now. He had "grown soft."  
  
Jarod shook his head. If he didn't concentrate, he would go insane! He focused his mind on Catherine, Parker's beautiful daughter. He felt himself calming slightly at the vision of her. Even though she was a genius, she was still a baby at age three. She was so innocent, so pure. Jarod hoped with all of his might that the Centre wouldn't take that away from her like they did with her mother. Parker was getting better, but she never completely left the "Miss Parker" persona behind. Yes, the Ice Queen was definitely more agreeable now, but she was still there. Jarod also knew that the Ice Queen would never leave his precious Angela. It had been instilled in her from a very young age. And if he didn't cooperate, they would do it again to her daughter.  
  
He shivered as the symptoms returned as quickly as they left. All thoughts of Catherine forgotten, Jarod hunched down in a corner of his cell, desperately trying to muster up every extra degree of warmth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Syd, we only have a few days until the plan is implemented," remarked Broots nervously. The two were in an abandoned sublevel. Broots had rerouted the security camera feeds, but that would last for only about 15 minutes. So, the two tried to squeeze their conversation in before they would be caught.  
  
"Broots, I know it seems like we're cutting it close, but we're actually ahead of schedule. Angelo has accomplished a lot. Really all that needs to be done is your work with the security system," replied Sydney. Broots looked at his feet anxiously. Sydney sighed and lightly grabbed the younger man's shoulders.  
  
"Broots, it will all be okay. Trust me on that," he commented, accentuating every word. Broots looked up.  
  
"Something isn't right, Syd. Something is missing. I can feel it. There's something someone isn't telling us. And it's driving me nuts," stated Broots. Sydney thought on this for awhile. Then he looked back at Broots.  
  
"You may be right. Why don't you do some investigating and see what's going on. Now, we must go. I will talk to you later." The two men looked each other in the eyes for a few moments, then parted silently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
The Next Day  
  
The sound of the doorbell roused Parker from her deep sleep on Lyle's sofa. She sat up and looked around before hearing the doorbell again. She shook her head and muttered, "Ethan," to herself. She combed her fingers through her hair. She pulled the fleece blanket away from her and she got up from the sofa. She walked to the door and opened it with an expectant look on her face. Her face fell as she took in the person before her. She moved her lips but no sound came out. She lifted a trembling hand to her mouth and gasped.  
  
"Daddy!?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
SL23  
  
Jarod plopped down on his cot, sweating profusely. He honestly didn't know if he could survive anymore. Thoughts of Catherine were fleeting now; thoughts of Parker even less so. He pulled himself into a tight fetal position and sang the only lullaby he could remember with a halting, breaking voice.  
  
"Cree craw toad's foot, geese walk barefoot."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Lyle could overhear Jarod's simple song from next door. Tears streamed down his face at the anguish in his voice. Lyle had no idea what kind of drugs Jarod was on. He knew they weren't good. And he hoped that Jarod would be able to break his addiction once out of the Centre. He sat with his back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he recalled his earlier conversation with Angelo.  
  
-"Angelo, I don't think Jarod can hold on much longer. We need to get him out of here because he could get too addicted."-  
  
-"It's okay, Lyle. Salvation is coming."-  
  
-"Salvation? What's Salvation?"-  
  
-"Who. He's coming soon. With Daughter now." A smile came across Angelo's face at his own mention of Parker.-  
  
-"What do you mean, he's with Parker?"-  
  
-"Salvation help, he good. Help with escape." Angelo smiled even wider. He said nothing more, though. He simply led Lyle back down to his room and left him there to wonder what was meant by the conversation.-  
  
Lyle shook his head slightly. He so wanted to contact Parker right now and ask who was with her. Instead, he focused his attention on Jarod, who had fallen silent. He only hoped that the silence meant sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Parker sat back in awe. Her tears had finally stopped. Now she sat with her hand running through her hair. After a few moments, she spoke.  
  
"Why, Daddy? Why the deception like that?" she asked with a tremulous voice. Mr. Parker, formerly deceased, sighed heavily.  
  
"It was needed, Angel. I had to get away from the Centre. Once I'd seen the reality of all that I'd done, I knew that I had to leave. That included you. I also knew that I would be needed in the future. What for, I had no idea. So, I waited until the time was right. Now is that time." Mr. Parker shrugged slightly. Angela sat forward and stared into his blue eyes with her own.  
  
"Why. Are. You. Here?" she asked, accentuating every word with emotion making her voice ragged.  
  
"I'm here.to help you get Jarod out. And your daughter." The two held their gaze for a few moments more. Then Mr. Parker looked away. Angela nodded imperceptibly. She swallowed a couple of times before saying what she said next.  
  
"Let's get to work. We need to alter the plan a bit, but it honestly will work better with the extra hands." She stood up and headed for the computer. Her father watched her for a moment, then followed hesitantly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Catherine sat amongst her many stuffed animals. She looked over each of them with solemn eyes. She picked up her bunny. She then apologized with her eyes to the rest of them. Then she got up and stood a few paces in front of the door, waiting patiently. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
The door burst open and there was her Mommy. Catherine reached up her arms expectantly. Angela picked her up and savored the feel of her in her arms for a moment. Then Broots and Sydney came in and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Parker, you need to get out. Now," he whispered. She nodded and headed towards the ventilation shaft. She carried her daughter up and into the shaft and waited for Sydney to follow. Once he was behind them, they crawled through the tunnels until they had reached the opening to the outdoor vent. On swift and silent feet they ran as far as they could until they were past the boundaries of the Centre. There, they waited for Jarod to appear, along with Lyle, Ethan, Angelo, and Mr. Parker.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
SL23  
  
Jarod rocked back and forth, mumbling his song to himself. He was beyond any comprehension of what was going on. He could see Lyle standing in front of him, shouting something. Then Mr. Parker was there.wait! Mr. Parker was dead. So, Jarod deduced this to be a hallucination caused by the drugs he had been on.  
  
Lyle gave up on shouting at Jarod and began to move toward him. He watched as his father did the same. Mentally, Lyle was still in disbelief and shock. But there was no time for that. Together they picked Jarod up and began to move him towards the ventilation shaft opening, where Angelo's and Ethan's hands were waiting.  
  
Finally, after some struggle, the two lifted Jarod up into the shaft. Lyle was about ready to head in when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," wheezed Raines. Both Lyle and Mr. Parker turned slowly and looked at the old man before them. Raines sneered at Mr. Parker.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" he spat out. Mr. Parker cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Apparently not, Oxygen Tank," he retorted. He moved towards Raines quickly. He had just about tackled the man when he stopped short and almost as if jerked backward, he fell to the ground. Raines stood over Mr. Parker and laughed dryly. Lyle took this opportunity to get Raines. He wrestled the gun from him and pointed it at his head once Raines was on the floor. Lyle spat in his face.  
  
"This is for Sis," he ground out through gritted teeth and pulled the trigger. A soft 'pfft' sound was made, and a red hole appeared in the middle of Raines' forehead. Lyle knelt by his father's side and placed a hand on the spreading patch of red on his white shirt. The elder Parker gasped for air.  
  
"Tell Angel.I'm.sorry," he exhaled a long breath, and was gone. Lyle worked his jaw to keep from crying. He touched his father's face, nodded curtly, and disappeared into the shaft.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Outside the Centre  
  
Parker nearly cried out with relief at the sight of her husband stumbling into the sunlight. She quickly counted heads. There were two missing. Her father and Lyle weren't among the escapees. Once the other three had reached her, she asked, "Where's Lyle, and Daddy?" Her eyes frantically searched Ethan's. He looked down and swallowed.  
  
"Raines.he got to them before.I'm so sorry, Parker." She fell to her knees as the emotion overcame her. After some time, the sobbing stopped. She just sat there and watched Jarod, who was lying down on the grass and muttering something to himself.  
  
"What did they do to you, sweetie?" she asked softly. A voice from behind startled her.  
  
"They drugged him up on something really serious, Sis," came Lyle's response. She turned around and instantly stood up and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. When she backed away, she noticed the look on Lyle's face, and the blood on his hands. She looked back into his eyes questioningly.  
  
"Dad said that.he's sorry. I'm sorry, Sis. Raines shot him before I could get to him." Her lower lip trembled, but amazingly she kept from tearing up. She looked back at Jarod.  
  
"We need to get him some help, Lyle. Fast," she whispered. He nodded. They looked at each other, sighed, then went to move everyone to the cars.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Parker sat beside her sleeping husband. She placed one of her hands over her now obviously swollen abdomen. She used the other hand to stroke Jarod's cheek. She watched as he stirred, then looked up at her. Parker smiled and asked, "How are you feeling, babe?" He stared at her blankly. Parker's smile faded as she heard his reply.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	5. Memories

Memories by Samantha  
  
airhead_1984@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Sequel to Breakdown, Resurrection, Outrage, and Salvation. As I've said before, read the first chapters first. That way, nothing is spoiled and the pleasure is increased for y'all.  
  
Timeline: After IOTH, definitely  
  
Spoilers: Probably, just about anything can be a spoiler these days.  
  
Keywords: JMPR, possibly others  
  
Summary: Jarod can't remember anything. What will become of his relationship to Angela? Will he ever find out about Catherine?  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I apologize for that last disclaimer. I was feeling bitter over the fact that there will be NO MORE PRETENDER! But I'm okay. That's why I write fanfic. These characters are not mine, except for Ashley and Veronica and Catherine. They're mine! Mwa-Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Author's Note: I thank y'all for being so patient. I had terrible writer's block with that last story. I kind of dug myself into a hole for awhile. So I'm getting this part down while the creative juices are still flowing. I hope you enjoy. And please send feedback. I'd like to know what all I could have done differently, to help out with the next fic. And thank you to all who -have- sent feedback: you have really inspired me to continue with the saga. Love y'all!  
  
  
  
St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Parker softly closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and raised her hands to cover her mouth. A sob escaped and she slid down to the floor. She covered her face and cried. She cried more than she had over the past month. Granted, her pregnant state did nothing to help, but she was in complete disbelief and shock over what had just happened.  
  
Jarod had amnesia.  
  
Parker thought back to their conversation in his sickroom, when he had woken up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Parker's face fell at that question. Her mind raced for an explanation.  
  
"I.I'm your wife, Jarod. Don't you remember?" she stammered, unable to grasp what was going on. He just looked at her like one would at a nice stranger. He shook his head.  
  
"No, you're not familiar to me. In fact, I have no clue where I'm at right now." They stared into each other's eyes. Parker's jaw trembled as she hoped for any glimmer of recognition. There was none.  
  
"Miss, when do I get to leave?" he asked in an amiable voice. Angela's eyes searched his rapidly, darting back and forth. Nothing. She looked down and swallowed.  
  
"When you mend completely. You've been through a lot." She cleared her throat and excused herself. When she had reached the door, she looked back to find him sleeping again. She lingered a bit longer, wistfully watching him. After a sigh, Angela opened the door and stepped out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- With a shuddering breath, she wiped the last of the tears away.  
  
"M-Miss Parker?" stuttered Broots, causing Angela to start visibly. She looked up, saw who was in front of her, and then closed her eyes, laughing mirthlessly.  
  
"Call me Angela," she said in a hoarse voice, "that's who I am now." Broots nodded somberly and sat beside her.  
  
"What is it, Angela? What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Angela's reddened eyes met Broots' worried ones.  
  
"Jarod.he.," she sighed in frustration, "he's got amnesia!" She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. She sniffled and then exhaled. Broots placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, Angela. I'm here for you, if you need it." He held his breath, waiting for the lashing he knew he would get for suggesting to Miss Parker that she needed help. Angela looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"Thank you.Broots," she whispered. Broots smiled softly.  
  
"Call me Eddie," he replied. Parker smiled back at him and nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay," she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Paw-Paw Sydney, is Daddy gonna be okay?" Catherine asked as Sydney sat down to eat lunch with her. He looked at her hesitantly, then answered.  
  
"He will recover just fine, my darling Catherine." The toddler gave him a look.  
  
"You know what I mean, Paw-Paw Sydney." Sydney looked around before looking back at the blonde child.  
  
"He will recover, Catherine. But.he has no memory." Catherine nodded.  
  
"He doesn't answer when I call," she whispered tearfully. Sydney looked at her quizzically. She went on to explain.  
  
"I call him in our heads, like Gramma and Tommy do. Daddy doesn't answer anymore." She looked down at her food and began to eat, having finished with what she said. Sydney thought on this as he ate his own lunch in silence as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Four Days Later  
  
All the adults, with the exception of Jarod and Angelo, sat in the spacious den of Lyle's house. Parker had called a meeting, and no one had any idea what it was about. Catherine was being put to bed by Angelo, and Jarod was already asleep. Silence filled the room as the occupants all looked expectantly over to Angela Parker Woodman. She looked each one of them in the eyes before starting.  
  
"Jarod is slowly recovering from his withdrawal. Sadly, the side effect of this drug caused his amnesia. He remembers nothing. Absolutely nothing. He doesn't even know who he is, but then again he never really did in the first place." She sighed and continued.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, nothing I can do, to make him remember. But, we can try to help him along. I suggest taking him back to our home, in Kentucky, for the remainder of his infirm," she paused for breath, "you all are welcome. We haven't had visitors in, well, pretty much never. And it's such a big house. We---I---need something to fill that space." She pleaded with her eyes, but her face remained straight. Sydney knew she was bringing out the Miss Parker persona to keep herself sane, it was the only way she knew to cope. His heart ached for her, but he knew that he could not intervene until she came to him. It was the way she worked.  
  
"That's a g-good idea, Angela," Broots spoke up. They glanced at each other briefly, sharing a private moment. Sydney couldn't help but wonder at this change. His train of thought was broken as Lyle spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Sis. I would love to visit. I mean, only a few months ago, I thought you were dead." He chuckled softly. Parker's eyes met his and she bit her lip imperceptibly. But Sydney caught it. He leaned forward in his seat.  
  
"Parker, you know how I would love to come and see where you live. Count me in," he murmured. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, there were tears standing still in them. She inhaled deeply.  
  
"Thank you, guys," she whispered hoarsely. Broots was the first to get up and embrace her. Parker hugged back, and she cried on his shoulder. He held her while sobs racked her frame. Sydney watched in awe at this sudden change in the Broots-Parker relationship. Something had transpired between the two, and Sydney was glad. With Jarod in the state that he was in, Parker needed someone to cling to.  
  
Each man took turns hugging the exhausted woman, each of them feeling a sense of protectiveness for her. For so long she had been "one of the guys", and now she was completely changed. Different, but in a good way.  
  
Angela wiped her nose on her sleeve and cleared her throat. She looked at each of the men again, nodded her head, and walked out of the room. The meeting was over. They all watched Angela leave, then moved to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Broots, is she okay?" asked Sydney. Broots looked at the older man.  
  
"She will be, Sydney. She will be," he remarked. Lyle looked at the two of them.  
  
"I hope so, Broots," replied Lyle. Sydney nodded in agreement. After standing together for a moment, they headed off to their separate rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Catherine lay in bed next to Angelo that night. She looked over at the huge man-child, and smiled to herself. He was such a wonderful person. He had been there when she was taken away from Mommy. He was there now when Daddy was having problems. He was beautiful.  
  
She sighed as she settled under the covers, pulling them tighter around her. While she appeared outwardly to be calm and sleepy, inwardly she was buzzing with excitement. She was going home! She had missed her home so very much. Even though it had only been a month, a lot had changed in that month. The weather grew colder, most of the leaves fell, and the skies were cloudy most of the time.  
  
She couldn't wait to get home to see Maggie, her wonderful horse. She also wanted to see Joe, who she knew must be worried about her and her parents. She sighed once more, nestling her head against her overstuffed pillow. Things would be good again. She knew it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Harrison, Kentucky  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Welcome home, Jarod," Parker stated. The man who now had no memory stepped out of the van, looking around with curious eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Then he shook his head. He was so frustrated! He couldn't stand this not knowing who he was. He was sick of being told things and not remembering what the person was talking about. Sure, these people had been very understanding and tried not talking too much about the "past." But Jarod still felt helpless.  
  
That Angela woman, the one who was supposed to be his wife, had been nothing but nice to him. -Of course she's nice, you two are supposed to be married- came a voice that he did not recognize. He looked around, wondering if he was going insane.  
  
"Joe!" shouted a small voice. Jarod looked down to see the blonde-headed Catherine running as fast as her short, stubby legs would carry her towards a burly man standing in the driveway with outstretched arms. Jarod smiled as he witnessed the man pick up the girl and swing her around before giving her a huge hug. His heart melted a little over the sweetness of the child. Even though memories of her were non-existent, he loved her all the same.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked Angela, who had picked a spot beside Jarod to stand. He turned his warm brown eyes to her cool blue ones.  
  
"Yes, she is," he whispered. He looked away, taking in the landscape once more. Angela kept her eyes on him, struggling to keep her emotions at bay. She clenched her jaw, knowing that it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember. -No, it's yours-whispered a harsh voice. She inwardly shuddered at the voice that had left her alone for some time now. Then she knew that it would never leave her; it would always be a part of her.  
  
She walked away from the distant man and headed towards Joe, who was holding her daughter. Upon seeing Angela's face, Joe whispered something to Catherine and set her down. The toddler ran off to Angelo, excitedly motioning towards the pasture and the barns. Joe smiled at his boss, and nodded his head slightly in greeting. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Hey, Joe," she nearly whispered. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Angie?" he asked, instantly using the familiar nickname to show his friendship. She pursed her lips and looked heavenward.  
  
"Lots, Joe." Confusion showed in his eyes.  
  
"But everyone's home, Angie. They're safe; unharmed." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they are. But Jarod.he-he has amnesia. He remembers nothing. And it's so hard," she whispered painfully. Joe watched as his boss, the woman made of solid rock, nearly broke down and then fought to bring her emotions back under control. His heart sighed at her trouble. He had secretly been attracted to her since his first day. As time went on, he even fell in love with her. He'd attempted to date her, asking rather persistently. But she always turned him down with a sweet and simple no. Then, Jarod came on the scene. At first, Joe had been jealous. But then he noticed his boss becoming happier; filled with life. At the news of their engagement, he both rejoiced and mourned.  
  
His eyes lowered and caught the size of her stomach. His gaze shot back up to hers. She nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm about four or five months along," she whispered, looking back to Jarod. Joe didn't look away. When she turned back, he shifted his feet.  
  
"Does he.does he know that it's his?" asked Joe. She shrugged sadly. He sighed and looked away. He clenched his jaw as he worked to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"What is it, Joe?" she inquired. He looked back at her. If only he could tell her. Life simply was not fair. Here Joe was, a man who loved her, a man who would take care of her and Catherine for the rest of his days. But there Angela was, a woman who only had eyes for a man who couldn't remember a thing about his past with her, a woman who was in love with a man who would only cause her heartbreak.  
  
Angela saw what was in his eyes and shook her head. She worked her own jaw as she whispered, "Don't.don't you dare." Joe stepped back slightly.  
  
"Joe, I have been a kind boss and good friend. That's it. That's all it will ever be. I never thought I would fall in love until Jarod found me. Now, Jarod is the one who's lost. I need to help find him. And if you don't like it.you know what to do," she said in a low murmur, issuing a direct challenge to her stableman. They stared each other down until Joe backed away more.  
  
"I would never leave this ranch. Or you. I'm not that stupid." He looked into her eyes for a bit longer, then turned and walked towards the pasture. Angela crossed her arms and looked up, blinking her eyes against the tears that stung her eyes.  
  
"Miss.are you all right?" asked a voice that sent small chills down her spine. She turned and looked Jarod right in the face. She shook her head and walked away, leaving Jarod confused in her wake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
One Week Later  
  
Sydney sighed as Jarod pounded the table in frustration.  
  
"I don't remember! Why can't we just leave it alone?!" he growled. Sydney came up behind the man who he had considered a son for the longest time.  
  
"Because, Jarod, you need to remember something. Maybe in the process of trying to remember this big thing, you can remember some small things. Then a chain reaction might happen, in which you remember everything," he explained in a smooth, gentle voice. Jarod turned and looked into the unfamiliar face that he had gotten to know so well over the past week. After a few moments, his face crumpled. He covered his head in his hands and wept, keening wails being ripped out from his throat. In an instant, Sydney had the distraught man in his arms, stroking his head.  
  
Parker and Ethan watched unnoticed from the doorway. They exchanged a look. She placed a hand to her mouth and left the room. Ethan closed his eyes and shook his head. When would the constant heartache end?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Parker sat at the kitchen table hours later with her hand to her abdomen, staring out into space. Jarod found her like that, and sat down across from her. He waited until her attention focused on him before he spoke.  
  
"Miss.Angela, I am sorry for what this must be doing to you. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do," he pleaded desperately. She looked at Jarod for a moment, then looked down.  
  
"I've been thinking.that maybe it would be better for you if you.spent some time out of this house. I've been speaking with Joe, my foreman, and he's agreed to allow you to stay at his house. It's off the property. You can have the chance to get away from this.this pressure to remember. You can visit here as much as you like. But it's up to you." After finishing, she looked back up. The look of relief on his face was answer enough for her. She nodded and said, "He'll be expecting you tomorrow," before getting up and heading upstairs to her room. Once she shut the door, she sank to her knees, then laid down on the floor, and sobbed with all her heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
Parker stood outside, her arms crossed to prevent being cold. She watched as Joe drove his rusty truck out of her driveway, Jarod in the passenger seat. After they disappeared from sight, she turned and walked back in the house. Absentmindedly, she noted that the air smelled like winter; a snow was lingering around the next corner.  
  
"Parker," whispered Sydney once she had entered the house. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes," she answered in a calm voice. The older man waited a few moments before continuing.  
  
"Do you think it was all that wise to let Jarod just leave like that? I would think the best way he would remember would be while he was surrounded by constant things and people from his past." Parker shook her head.  
  
"No, Syd. I don't think it was wise. But it was the right thing to do. I can't keep him here. It's too hard on him, and it's too hard on me. He needs this. So do I." With her stare, she dared him to defy her. He looked down in concession. Parker nodded. She continued.  
  
"I've got your Ids all finished. I don't mean to sound hateful, but you can leave when you want. Get your life started." She smiled genuinely. She didn't want them to leave, but they had to for their sake. And they knew it.  
  
Lyle looked at her sadly. Sydney had the same look on his face. No one spoke. Then Broots broke the silence.  
  
"Angela, I'd like to stay, if you don't mind. I like this town, and Debbie wants a change. Do you mind?" Parker looked at him. A faint smile crossed her face before it swiftly faded.  
  
"I don't mind, Eddie. Not at all. It's totally up to you." The two looked at each other for a brief moment. Then Angela looked away. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed.  
  
"Parker," Sydney spoke up, "as much as I hate to say it, I know I have to leave. I can't stay here and watch the two of you go through this pain. But I also know that if I stay, I'll only be an impediment to the healing process. I'll just try to play the doctor and make everything worse." Angela nodded, then smiled.  
  
"I know, Sydney," she whispered, "that's why I told you to leave." She chuckled lowly, and then sniffed. The older man nodded as well.  
  
Lyle and Ethan looked at each other. Earlier, they had decided to live with each other. Even though they had just been reunited with their formerly dead sister, they needed to move on. They couldn't stand to see her like this. She knew it, too. For that reason, there was no need for words.  
  
After a long silence, the men left. Angela sat down on the couch by herself. She absentmindedly placed a hand over her swollen abdomen, making a mental note to go see her doctor.  
  
"Mommy, look-a!" cried Catherine. Parker looked up from her daze to see her daughter riding on Angelo's back like she would on Maggie's. The two on the floor then collapsed, giggling loudly. Angela smiled softly. Her daughter had found a playmate in one of the human beings she herself had cherished as a child.  
  
She sighed quietly. She couldn't wait for the new little one to come into the world. She only hoped that the father would be there for it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Joe's Home Two Weeks Later  
  
Jarod, sitting on the easy chair, sighed deeply while looking out the big bay window. Joe looked up from his reading and asked, "You okay, man?" Jarod looked back at him with eyes that spoke of deep pain. Joe swallowed at the sight. When Jarod had first come into his home two weeks earlier, Joe had resented the fact that he'd offered his home as a place to stay. Jarod was the "enemy", so to speak. But as the days went on, Jarod found a spot in Joe's heart. The anguish in those deep brown eyes was more than enough to make Joe care.  
  
Obviously, Jarod was in pain over his circumstances. He wasn't oblivious to the situation, even though he couldn't remember. As much as it would hurt Joe in the end, he knew he had to help the anguished man.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Joe. Thanks for asking. It's just.she's pregnant," he whispered in awe. Joe looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Didn't you notice it before?" he asked. Jarod looked at him.  
  
"No. I was so wrapped up in what was going on with me, that I never really noticed her circumstances." Joe nodded slightly.  
  
"What can I do, Joe? I want to make it right, but I don't know how. I want to remember, I want to wait until I remember, but I don't know how long that will take. What can I do?" he asked. Joe pondered this for a while.  
  
Inwardly, he struggled. What he said next could make or break his boss' marriage. He knew what was the right thing to say. But he also knew what a small part of him wanted to say as well. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
  
"Get to know her all over again. It will definitely not make up for the past you two have. Angie hasn't told me much, but from what she's said, and what she hasn't said, you two have a pretty complicated and long history. But it's a start. Maybe in the process you can remember, maybe not. Romance her. Fall in love with her all over again. That's the only way to make it right." He didn't look at Jarod. He just kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
Jarod didn't miss that. Then he knew what that must have cost Joe. He could tell that he was in love with Angela. That realization hit Jarod like a ton of bricks. Joe didn't have to take him in. Jarod could have been sitting in that hell of being slapped with constant reminders that he wasn't remembering. He also didn't have to offer this advice to Jarod. But he did. Jarod thanked Joe, grabbed his coat, and left the house, needing to sort out his thoughts, and to start anew with Angela Parker Woodman.  
  
Joe watched the man leave, chuckled to himself, then went back to his reading. He whispered to himself, "I hope you're happy, Angie. You'd better be. I just sacrificed my only shot." He chuckled once more and shook his head slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Mommy! Look-a! It's snow!" cried the blonde-headed girl before breakfast. Both Angela and Debbie, who had arrived the week earlier, laughed. Debbie and Broots were staying in Angela's house until they could find one of their own in town.  
  
"Yes, baby. It's snow. Maybe after breakfast you and I can go out and play." The curly haired child let out a shriek that startled the two other females in the room. A few moments later, a visibly tired Broots stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his face and asked, "What on earth was that?" Parker and Debbie looked at each other, then looked at a very sheepish Catherine, then broke down in peals of laughter.  
  
True to her word, Angela bundled up Catherine, and the two headed out to play in the snow. Angela's heart was near-bursting with joy at the sight of her daughter frolicking about. Soon, the two collapsed onto the ground to make snow angels. Parker closed her eyes as she moved her legs and arms back and forth. The movements were soothing to her.  
  
"Well, well. Who would have thought that I'd encounter two beautiful angels on my walk?" came a deep voice directly above her. Angela's movements stopped first, then her heart skipped a beat. She inhaled the crisp, cold air before opening her eyes. A pair of warm brown ones met her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments before Catherine cried out.  
  
"Daddy!" She ambled up from her position on the ground and hugged his leg. Parker pushed herself up into a sitting position with her hands and simply watched. Jarod picked up his daughter while maintaining his hold on Parker's eyes. He whispered something into Catherine's ear, then let her down. She ran off towards the house, leaving the two adults alone. A long silence fell between them.  
  
Before Angela could make a move to stand up, Jarod sat down in front of her. Her heart pounded, wondering what he could want.  
  
"Angela, I've been doing some thinking. No, I haven't remembered much. Nothing about you and I. But after asking advice from a friend, I have an idea of what to do now." He gauged her reaction carefully before going on.  
  
"I want to get to know you. I want to try to bring back some of the things between us. I.I want to become your husband again. In time, of course. But just know that I want to." He turned to walk away, and Angela stood up and walked after him.  
  
"What brought you to this, Jarod. Why?" she asked painfully. Jarod turned around and looked into her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Because.there's this pain in my heart that I can not understand. That's why." They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a long time. In the depths of those brown orbs, Parker saw a glimmer of the old Jarod. She nodded slightly, and watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, she sank to her knees. She cried once more, as she had been crying for weeks. Only, these tears had something different about them; there was a little joy in them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Angela nervously checked her appearance one last time in the mirror of the foyer before answering the doorbell. She opened the door, and there stood Jarod with a smile on his face and roses in his hand. Her eyes went from his face to the flowers, and then she smiled as well.  
  
"Jarod, you shouldn't have." she whispered under her breath. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't. But I wanted to; that's what matters." She smiled even wider and took the flowers from his hand. She quickly gave them to Debbie in the kitchen to put them in water. When Parker came out from the kitchen, she saw Jarod standing there, holding her coat. Even though she really didn't need it, she took it anyway.  
  
Spring was already arriving. Winter seemed to fly by. The weather was warm enough for just a long sleeved shirt instead of a coat. Her stomach was bulging. Sydney's earlier diagnosis had been correct; she was expecting twins. Because of that, she seemed ready to pop when she had only a couple of months left to go.  
  
Jarod had been true to his word. The two had started "dating" almost immediately. Quickly, they became extremely close. Even though Jarod still had no memory, old habits were beginning to shine through. Everyday was filled with new surprises.  
  
"Ready to go?" came a deep voice to her ears. She nodded and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Catherine needs to go to bed in two hours, she's already eaten. Do whatever you want after that," she instructed Debbie, who had become Angela's babysitter as of late. The two left and walked out to the minivan. After letting Angela in, Jarod moved to the driver's side and started the van.  
  
"Excited?" he asked as he was backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Very. I've wanted to see this play since forever." The two looked at each other and smiled before going on their way.  
  
Hours later, after the play, they were sitting in a restaurant eating a late dinner. Angela sipped her sparkling apple cider and listened intently to what Jarod was saying. She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. It was amazing; his amnesia gave them a second chance. Because of their childhood at the Centre, they had never had the opportunity to actually date someone, much less each other. It was a wonderful, new thing to her.  
  
"I know, Jarod. All the time, I feel like that," she chuckled, "but I just learn to live with it. The least you can do is-" she cut off abruptly. A look came across her face that frightened Jarod. He quickly moved to her side, but not before she placed a hand to her abdomen and scrunching her face up in pain.  
  
"Jarod!" she ground out, "It's starting! Hospital, now!" He nodded and gently helped her from her seat. He tossed a few bills at the waiter, who looked at him understandingly. Then he escorted her to the van, got in, and sped off in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Angel, honey, it's gonna be okay," he murmured soothingly. Parker nodded, while doing Lamaze breathing. He placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed up and down gently, hoping he was being of some comfort to her. He pushed the gas pedal down more as he swallowed hard. He didn't want her to have these babies anywhere but in the safety of the hospital. The sound of laughter brought him out of his worried haze. He looked to the woman beside him.  
  
"I have a while, dear. The kids aren't just going to pop out anytime soon. The contractions have stopped for now. They're about fifteen minutes apart. I have some time. Now please, could you slow down, sweetie. I don't want to get in a wreck before these babies are born." Jarod grinned sheepishly as he let off of the gas.  
  
Once they reached the hospital, the two were rushed into the room where Parker would deliver. She was already seven centimeters dilated, so she had about a couple of hours or so, based on her last pregnancy. When everything had calmed down, Jarod sat by her side and held her hand. Parker smiled.  
  
"Hey, there. Smile," she ordered softly. She grinned even bigger at the face that dimpled before her. Jarod's mind rested for a bit as she closed her eyes and leaned back. He was brought back to reality, however, with a sharp squeeze to his hand. He looked to the woman at his side, whose face was scrunched up in pain.  
  
"Breathe, honey. Breathe," he whispered, leaning forward in his seat. He took his other hand and placed it to her flushed face as she took in panting breaths. Something in his heart clenched at the sight of her. It almost took his own breath away, so amazing and sudden was this feeling. He swallowed and tried to figure out what he was feeling and thinking while running his hand through her curly, damp hair repeatedly.  
  
Once the contraction had passed, she opened her eyes and looked into his concerned ones. What she saw there startled her. It reminded her of the day after the rape, when he was washing her hair. She had no idea if he was aware of the depth in his eyes, but she was.  
  
Her thought were halted as another contraction seized her, this time more intense. A cry escaped from her lips, low and anguished. Jarod moved forward even more, gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"Remember to breathe," he said steadily. Doing as she was told, she inhaled deeply. But instead of exhaling, she let out another cry. A soft, low moan came out as the contraction left her. She collapsed back against the pillow and whimpered with each breath she took.  
  
"Honey, did this happen with Catherine," asked a concerned Jarod. She weakly shook her head back and forth, but yet another contraction got ahold of her. She cried out again, this time more painfully than before. She released her hold of Jarod's hand and clutched at her abdomen. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to breathe.  
  
Jarod rapidly hit the call button and soon enough nurses flooded the room. He was pushed aside as they hovered over the woman in pain. He hated not being involved. He knew something was wrong. From what he'd seen of Angela, he knew she didn't wimp out at pain. Something had to be seriously wrong.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed as a few nurses hurried out of the room while the others made Angela able to be mobile.  
  
"What's going on?" he voiced anxiously. A slim, female nurse looked at him.  
  
"Mr. Woodman?" He nodded.  
  
"We need to take her into a specialized delivery room. We're going to try to have her deliver normally, but if complications arise, she'll be around the right equipment for a C-section. Right now, the contractions are very intense, and right on top of each other. She hasn't been here long enough for an epidural, so the pain is even more so increased. She should be about ready. You want to go in with her?" Jarod swallowed, then nodded.  
  
"Well, go with Nurse Johnson. He'll get you in some scrubs and you can be with her during the births." She smiled and hurried off. A welcoming looking man gently touched Jarod's arm and led him into the hall, where the spare scrub suits were. As soon as he was clothed in the greenish looking garments, he was led into Angela's delivery room.  
  
The two were left alone for a few minutes when she was in between contractions. Jarod knelt at her side and took ahold of her hand. He asked with concern in his eyes, "Are you all right?" She smiled weakly and smiled. She then lifted a trembling hand and stroked his smooth cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, baby. I'll be okay," she whispered. She inhaled sharply as another contraction hit her, but this time she did not cry out. As it left her, she exhaled and smiled. Jarod smiled back as she relaxed. Soon, the doctor and nurses came in the room and prepped her for the birth.  
  
"Okay, Angela, with the next contraction, you need to push for me, all right?" She nodded as she sat up, gripping Jarod's hand tightly in anticipation for the coming event. She took a few deep breaths, feeling herself tense up. As beads of sweat rolled down her face, she felt the contraction begin to take hold.  
  
At the sharp squeeze her hand gave his, Jarod placed his other hand at her back to support her and whispered, "You can do this, honey. Just keep breathing. Push." She released her pent up breath and her chest heaved for a few seconds before taking another breath and scrunching her face with the effort of pushing out their child. As Jarod looked upon her face, realization dawned on him.  
  
He loved this woman.  
  
After this realization, memories flooded him, causing that moment in time to freeze as he remembered his life instantaneously. He recalled his childhood at the Centre, his escape, his game of cat-and-mouse with the woman by his side. Then he remembered her rape, and the aftermath; the devastation caused by her apparent suicide. Next, he remembered the elation at finding her alive, then later the love he felt for her almost instantly. Finally, he remembered Catherine's abduction, and his failed rescue attempt.  
  
He looked again to Parker's face, which was red with exertion. A loud cry escaped her lips, as another cry came out of nowhere. At the moment of his child's birth, Jarod whispered for her ears alone, "I love you, Parker." Panting, she looked up at him. Her breathing slowed at the look in his eyes. It was a look of genuine love, and realization. He remembered! She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
  
Her next contraction, far more intense than any before stopped her elation. It took her unaware, knocking the breath out of her. She arched her back in pain and screamed, sending chills down Jarod's spine. He had never heard her like this, even after the rape. He nervously looked back and forth between the doctors and Angela. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. All eyes were on the still form on the bed. Soon, a low moan escaped her throat, even though her mouth was closed.  
  
"Angela?" asked the doctor, "the next baby's head is crowning as we speak. You need to push one more time for me, one more good push, and we'll be done. You can rest then. Okay?" After a moment or two, she nodded imperceptibly. Jarod placed a hand on her stomach, stroking her hand with his other one. He could feel her muscles tightening up before she moved to sit. She took a few heaving breaths. Then she pushed with all that she had. A few seconds later, she screamed while still pushing. Soon, a new cry mingled with hers, creating a disarmingly moving harmony.  
  
Tears fell from Jarod's eyes as his children were handed to him. He took one, cradling it in his arms. He looked up to the nurse. In the confusion, he hadn't heard what sex the babies were. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"You have a boy and a girl, Mr. Woodman. Congratulations." She smiled again. Jarod turned to the love of his life. She smiled weakly. She took a breath.  
  
"It must run in the family," she whispered hoarsely. Jarod moved closer to her and kissed her damp brow, then her lips. He pulled away slightly. He whispered something to her while his lips were still touching hers.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Catherine," Jarod called out in a sing-song tone, "it's time for your bath." He heard a shriek, then running feet. He chuckled. That girl hated baths. He shook his head as he stood up. As he was making his way to her, he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Sydney," he whispered breathlessly. The older man nodded. Unable to contain himself any longer, Jarod swiftly moved over to him and embraced him tightly. He bit his lip to try to quell the tears, but was unsuccessful. Both men took a few minutes to compose themselves. Then they parted.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be able to come. I didn't think you wanted to come. I wasn't exactly congenial in my treatment towards you at times," he murmured. Sydney chuckled.  
  
"Jarod, you weren't yourself then. You are now. I've always considered you my son. Did I ever tell you that?" he asked. Jarod shook his head.  
  
"Well, I have. I love you as a son, the son I thought I never had. Even when I found Nicholas, I still considered you as my son. I always will. I want you to know that." The two men embraced once more before hearing the giggle of a young girl. They both turned and saw young Catherine standing behind them, looking quite sheepish. Jarod growled playfully and swept her up in his arms, bouncing her a bit before standing still.  
  
"It is time for this girl's bath, but I'm sure she would love to socialize with her Paw-Paw Sydney after that, right?"  
  
"Right," she said, nodding her blonde head seriously. The two men laughed as Jarod exited the room. Sydney wandered around a bit before finding Angela in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She turned around and smiled before turning back to her cooking.  
  
"Hey, Freud. How are you doing?" He chuckled at the use of her old nickname for him.  
  
"Fine, fine. Michelle sends her condolences, for she couldn't come. Nicholas and his wife are doing wonderful. My practice is doing great. But I'm thinking of retiring, spending time with my family." Angela nodded.  
  
"Parker, does Jarod know about Catherine yet?" Her stirring movements ceased. She laid the spoon down and turned to face the older man who was her mentor for the longest time.  
  
"No. After the twins were born, I was so weak. Most of that time was spent recuperating. Then, the time just flew by. I actually was planning on telling him very soon. Thank you for reminding me." Her lower lip trembled slightly. Sydney walked towards her and gathered her in his arms. He stroked her hair soothingly as he hugged her.  
  
"Just as long as he finds out, Parker. That's all that matters." He continued embracing her until she moved back slightly. She nodded her thanks, sniffed, and went back to her cooking.  
  
"Speaking of the twins," she spoke up, "they're in the next room. Debbie's keeping them company. Go and see them." Sydney could hear the smile in her voice as he made his way into the den.  
  
There sat Parker May and Lyle James Woodman, all aglow with joy. They were the most beautiful children he had ever seen. They both had soft black curls atop their heads already and amazing-looking blue eyes. Of course, Sydney was sure that the eye color would change, but one never knew with Angela and Jarod. The two infants cooed at the sight of the new person in the room. He smiled back at them and knelt to touch their outstretched fists. He looked for Debbie, and then found her asleep on the couch. So he sat down and attempted to keep them somewhat quiet while she rested.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Angela lay in Jarod's arms, watching the sunrise through the sky light window. At the feel of Jarod's lips on her neck, she closed her eyes and stretched her neck to the side.  
  
"Good morning, Angel," he murmured raggedly, his voice rough with sleep. She smiled lazily. Then she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. They shared a deep kiss, and then rested their foreheads against each other's.  
  
"Jarod, I-I have something to tell you," she whispered. He moved his head back slightly.  
  
"You're not.?"  
  
"No!" she chuckled and shook her head, "no, I'm definitely not pregnant again. It concerns Catherine. Jarod-you're her father." He nodded.  
  
"I know I'm her father. I adopted her, remember?" She shook her head.  
  
"You're not listening. You are Catherine's biological father." She let the words sink in. After a pause, Jarod brought up a question.  
  
"How can that be, babe? I had never.slept with you until we married." Angela swallowed hard.  
  
"I think you should see this. It will explain everything." She got out of the bed and went to the computer desk. She retrieved a small silver disc from a slot and placed it in a DSA player. Jarod left the bed as well and stood beside his wife. She hit the play button, and let him watch the entirety of the DSA.  
  
After the footage was over, she turned off the player, then looked at his face. A mix of emotions played over his countenance. She saw rage, fear, and elation on his face. She reached over and rubbed his arms.  
  
"Jarod, honey. She -is-your daughter. I'd always wondered why she took to your presence so easily. She knew, Jarod. She knew, and she loved you." He looked into her eyes. The rage he felt over what the Centre had done that was beginning to boil over suddenly cooled down. He realized that the little girl that was so precious to his heart was his. His breath left him in a rush as he grabbed his wife and hugged her tightly. She chuckled breathlessly. He was going to be okay.  
  
They were going to be okay.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Wow! What a ride, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had no idea that the story would end this way until just now. Thank you guys for the reviews that you've sent. They've really inspired me to continue on in this fic, even when I didn't want to. Since yesterday was my birthday, this will be my gift to you guys. Until next time. 


	6. Epilogue: A Journal Entry

Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: These characters (with the exceptions of Catherine, Joe, Parker May, Lyle James, and any other characters not a part of the show or movies) are not mine. They belong to TNT right now I think.  
  
Twenty Years Later  
  
Each and every time I look at my odd little family, I feel an unexpected joy in my heart. Well, my family isn't so little. It's made up of an assorted mix of people from different backgrounds.  
  
Growing up, I always felt like I was loved. I -was- loved. My parents never left me out. But sometimes, they forget that I remember.  
  
I remember everything. I remember my first breath. I remember seeing Mom for the first time. I even remember seeing Dad for the first time, even though that happened about two years later. I've always been able to remember.  
  
I remember when Dad and Mom came home with the twins that day. I remember thinking, Daddy's back! He's really back! I could tell, even before he said anything, that he remembered too. Immediately after that, I could hear the twins calling out. I answered them back, mentally, of course.  
  
They're 20 now. It's amazing how fast life has gone by. And we're just getting started. I still talk with Gramma most of the time. Grampa's joined her. He redeemed himself in saving Dad's life by losing his own. Tommy and I don't speak much anymore. Oh, he's still there. But as I've grown older, I remind him of Mom too much. Kyle and I talk, but not too often.  
  
Angelo lives with me now. My sweet, gentle, giant. Sometimes, Timmy comes out. But it's mostly Angelo. He keeps me company.  
  
Paw-Paw Sydney passed on a few years ago. I sang at the funeral. Nicholas is now his only surviving biological family member. Mom and Dad took it real hard. Uncle Lyle is dying of cancer. I'm afraid for how Mom will take that one. They're really close now.  
  
The reason I write this is that today was the family reunion. And it was a reunion, in every sense of the word. Dad was finally reunited with all of his family. The look on his face was pure joy all day long. My fiancée, Brad, agreed with me when I said that I had never seen Dad so happy for as long as I can remember (which is a pretty long time).  
  
Parker and her husband were there. Yes, Parker is married. Such a young age. Actually, I'm an aunt. She just gave birth to a baby girl that she named Sydney. L.J. is going to be married in a couple of months. His girl is pretty nice. My other brothers and sisters came too.  
  
Margaret, who was really getting on in years, is one of the kindest women I've ever met. She's in my old room right now. I can see where Dad got his disposition from.  
  
The celebration today was twice as joyful, for the Centre finally had reached its end. Mom and Dad make a wonderful team.  
  
Today had a hint of sadness for me, though. My other siblings, they don't have the gifts that I have. They are very intelligent, and some have pretender potential.  
  
Today, I saw the end. My parents don't have long left. They will see Uncle Lyle go, and Nana Margaret. Then it's their turn. At least they'll go together. I don't know what either one of them would do if the other was lost. They've been through so much together.  
  
It took all that I had not to tear up today. Brad noticed something wrong, but I couldn't possibly tell him what was up. He doesn't even know about my gifts, and I'd like to keep it that way. He thinks that I am an extremely skilled sign language interpreter; a fairly normal person. I love him dearly. I don't want him hurt. If he knew about me, then I would have to tell him that I know his end as well. I know all their ends. I know mine too; I won't have one for a long time. They will all be gone by then.  
  
That is my blessing, and my curse.  
  
--Catherine Marie Woodman  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I decided to write this little epilogue to my breakdown story because I just thought the story needed more closure. But I think I've created a monster, for it looks like there's another fic series in this. I would like to do a fic for Catherine's life, both before and after this little entry in her journal. If any of you would be interested in reading something to that effect, please send a review telling me so. If not, then I won't waste the time. Who knows, I may do it anyway, just so I don't go insane with all this repressed creativity. 


End file.
